Killer Klowns and Skittles
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: When you move to South Park, and your hair looks like a rainbow threw up on it, life can't be good... right? Meet Rhiannon Edwards, Skittles-in-progress. OC Submission closed.
1. Skittles

**Hiya everyone!**

**I decided to write an OC story for my OC, Rhiannon Edwards (who is in two other OC stories :DD!!)**

**So, send in your OC's!!!**

**More info at the end of ze chapter :)**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard  
Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay  
Dear pacific day, won't you take me away? _  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My alarm clock beeped like crazy, and I slapped at it until I got fed up and just yanked it off my night stand and threw it against the wall. I was exhausted, and being woken up at 6:30 in the morning wasn't exactly my cup of tea. Plus, today was my first day of high school in a totally new town.

South Park was such a small town that everyone knew eachother, word spread around quickly, and new-comers like me were gawked at. But every redneck on our block made us cookies or something, giving it to my mother. They already KNEW my mother, I knew the real reason they were coming with these 'welcome, new neighbors' goodies.

They wanted to see me.

Rhiannon Edwards, who they heard _sooo_ much about.

I'd answer the door a few times, waiting a minute or two until whoever it was took in my appearence. I had bleach blonde hair that was down to my waist, cut in choppy layers until my collar bone. I had this choppy fringe going across my forehead, and my hair was dyed so many shades of blues, pinks, purples and greens that my mother called me 'Rainbow Head'. My eyes were a dark brown color, and were usually covered in eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. I had flawless skin, honestly, and have only had one zit in my entire 15 year old life. And it was two years ago. I had lip piercings and a nose stud (my mother had a heart attack when she saw me).

None of my clothes matched, but that's how I like it. I loved animal print, but I swear to God, I will NEVER use real animal skin or fur. I love animals way too much. I also love skirts too much. And All Time Low. I also always wore a bow in my hair, whether it was a tiny one or a ginormous one, I always wore one.

Mr/Mrs At-The-Door would then hand mea plate of either cookies or brownies, and then proceed to ask me my interests and hobbies. I'm a sarcastic bastard, and I'd give them each different answers to freak them out. Like for example, some Jewish woman and her husband came around, asked me what my interests were, and I so casually replied, 'Oh, just locking people in gas chambers, like that Hitler guy did. I bow down to him, he's the shit.'

Needless to say I had a talk with my mother that night about religious intolerence.

Anyway, I got out of bed quite sluggishly, and proceeded to the bathroom to fill up the sink with cold-ass water, and dunk my face in to wake myself up. Then was ten minutes blow-drying my hair. I brushed my teeth with Bubble-Gum flavored tooth paste (I hate mint with a passion), peed, and left to my bedroom.

It didn't take me long to pick out an outfit. I picked out a teal shirt that went to my elbows, and a hot pink 'All Time Low' tank-top over that. I also wore blue-jean skinny jeans with rips on the knees, and red and blue tights underneath so you could see them through the rips. I put on my low-top red Converse, and a few bracelets and bangles on my arms, and a pink polka-dot bow in my hair. I have to admit, I looked fabbity.

It took me another ten minutes to apply my heavy eyeliner and mascara until it looked perf, and by now it was seven A.M. I grabbed my checkerboard jacket with the faux-fur on the hood and zipped it on, slinging my school bag over my shoulder and going down the stairs two-by-two.

"Good morning, Rhi-Rhi." My mother greeted, handing me a Chocolate pop-tart.

"Goo' mor'in, mumsy-ki'z." I said through a mouth-full of Chocolatey Pop-tart goodness. "I'm out."

I left my cosy abode, and headed towards the school bus stop. God dammit, why was it so cold here? Snow covered the ground, and I could see my breath. Trees were everywhere, and in the orangey-blue sky, the sun was still rising. South Park was insanely different from BayBridge, Florida, where I had lived until I was 12. After that, I didn't ever go outside until I turned 14, but that wasn't my fault. Stupid retards at the asylum wouldn't let me.

As I approached the bus stop, I noticed a few other people were there. Some twitchy crack kid with crazy blonde hair (who is actually pretty cute, if I do say so myself). His name was Tweek, and I knew because his parents were one of the man Mr and Mrs At-the-Door's. They told me how their blonde son was always jittery because he survived on coffee. There was also a taller boy with a blue chullo hat with a yellow pom-pom on the top. He had over grown bangs swept to the side, and he was wearing the skinniest skinny jeans I ever saw a boy wear. He was gorgey, honestly. I met the kid's parents, but I couldn't remember his name. A girl with Taylor Swift-curly blonde hair was also there, and she was wearing a white parka with faux-fur on the hood, and a mini-skirt and dark brown Uggs. They're called Uggs for a reason- they're ugly.

I guess they heard my footsteps crunching in the snow, because they all turned to look at me at the same times.

"GAH!" Tweek clutched his hair, cowering behind the pom-pom boy.

Pom-pom boy looked me up and down, making a 'tsk' noise.

The blonde girl looked me up at down, chewing on her bottom lip.

I stood there awkwardly. They didn't try to talk to me, and I didn't try and talk to them. Fucking country hicks.

They stared at me until the bus came, then they all took a break from staring and boarded the bus. The bus driver was some creepy old lady who was eyeing me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BUS, YOU HIPPIE!?" She screamed at me as I walked by. I rolled my eyes.

Everyone was talking to eachother, quite loudly for a morning bus, and the second I got on, they all stopped talking and stared at me. You hear about this happening to the new kid in movies all the time, but I never expected for it to be true. It was actually pretty... awkward.

Most of the seats were taken, and I had to walk until the middle of the bus when I found some adorable little blonde kid listening to his IPod. He had shaggy blonde hair, and his bangs reached his eye lashes. He had the biggest, bluest eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans, Black converse, and a light blue parka.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, and he looked up at me. God, I nearly hugged him, he's so freaking adorable!

"Sure!" He grinned, scooting over. I sat down next to him, resting my bag on my lap.

"What's your name?" He asked in a pre-pubescent boy voice.

"Rhiannon Edwards." I replied. "You?"

"Leopold Stotch!" He replied, grinning. "But everyone calls me Butters!"

I laughed. "Why?"

His eye brows furrowed in confusion, and he sighed. "I dunno," He shrugged. Then he held up an ear phone to me. "Wanna listen?"

"Why not." I took the ear phone from his little fingers and put it in my ear.

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time..._" Butters sang along to lyrics of the country-pop song.

"What song is this?" I asked, and his mouth popped open in shock. He actually gasped. I never thought people actually _gasped_, but I guess they do.

"You've never heard 'You Belong With Me'!?" He was in pure shock of my music idiocy.

"...No." I said back, pursing my lips.

"By Taylor Swift?!?" He asked, his voice raised a little in volume.

"Oh!" I rolled my eyes, as if saying 'I'm too stupid'. "I've heard of her. She got dissed my Kanye West, right?"

"Yeah! I hate him! Taylor rocks!" Butters was getting worked up. His hands were balled into fists.

"Haha, I hate rap music in general. There are a few songs I like, but I just hate rap." I shrugged.

"Do you know this song?" Butters asked, and put on 'Down'.

I sort of flailed my arms, and jumped a little in my seat. "Dude! I **LOVE** this song!"

For the rest of the bus ride, Butters and I listened to each other's IPods. We figured we'd get to know eachother better if we knew what type of music we liked. His IPod consisted of Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Cascada, Hellogoodbye, Owl City, and a million other bands. Mine consisted of All Time Low, Boys Like Girls, Mindless Self Indulgence, Howie Day, Jimmy Eat World, Metro Station, and some million other bands I love. Butters's favorite is Taylor Swift, and mine is All Time Low.

I walked in the doors of South Park High with Butters, and that movie-thingy happened again. Where everyone stared at you, not speaking, watching your every move. I already had my schedule and locker shit printed out, so I just tried to ignore to ignore the creepy blank stares as I made my way to my locker. When I got there, I took off my jacket and stuffed it in there, but I always carried my stuff around in my shoulder bag, so I just closed my locker and went into my homeroom.

Again, movie-thingy-staring happened again. It's really starting to creep me out...

"Alright, class, we have a new student joining us today." The teacher said.

Was it just me or was this teacher very manly looking for a female?

"Her name is Rhonda Edwards," She continued.

"It's Rhiannon." I interrupted.

"Well aren't we snippy, ya little bastard." She said back. "Sorry, Her Highness's name is Rhiannon Edwards..."

I stared in shock. What kind of teacher was this?!

"I'm Mrs. Garrison," She said to me, before shooing me to sit down in the back row. The second I sat down, all the other students turned around to stare at me.

"Can I help you?" I scowled at them.

I felt something wet on my hair.

"Taste the rainbow," some boy said. The freak _**licked my hair**_!!!

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed, wiping my hair from any spit.

"Your hair reminds me of skittles." The brunette boy said. His voice was somewhat nasaly.

"Alright, but you didn't have to freakin' lick my hair." I replied in monotone.

"Hehe, sorry Skittles." He smiled at me. "I'm Clyde. Clyde Donovan."

"Rhiannon. Rhiannon Edwards," I replied.

"I'm going to call you Skittles," Clyde said, petting my hair.

"Okey-dokey." I said. "Fabbity fab fab."

The bell rang, and I went to first period, ignoring the remarks about my hair that I kept hearing. I walked into first period English with Ms. Monroe, a relatively young brunette teacher.

"Whoa! It looks like a rainbow threw up on her head!" I heard a voice call out. Everyone else laughed. I brushed it off, I love my hair.

"Well Class, this is Rhiannon Edwards, she's new here, she just moved here from...?" Ms. Monroe trailed off, looking at me to finish her sentence.

"Florida." I said, looking at all the kids in my class. I noticed Pom-Pom boy and Blonde Girl were in my class.

"Alright, so I'm going to put you in groups, and you can get aquainted and what-not while I finish some work I have to do," Ms. Monroe said. She pointed me in the direction of a group sitting in the corner of the classroom near the windows. I sat down on a chair in the circle.

"Hey," I broke the silence of the creepy stares. "I'm Rhiannon Edwards, and I love All Time Low."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So what did you think? Send in your OC's, male or female, please! Please include name, age, crush, schedule, personality, likes, dislikes, looks, etc.**

**This is how Rhiannon looks, by the way : **.

**And her name is pronounced Ria-non :)**

**And I haven't decided who to pair her up with so you can crush on anyone, even if some one else is, it'd make the story more interesting with cat fights XD!**


	2. Gorgey to the Extreme

**YAY!**

**I got a few OC's to use!!**

**I'm so thankful for all the reviews and OC's!!**

**Since the link didn't work, this is how Rhiannon looks like *replace (dot) with an actual period . ***

**http://emomodellek**(dot)**lapunk**(dot)**hu/tarhely/emomodellek/kepek/2qlh4xh**(dot)**jpg**

* * *

_Voted most likely to end up  
On the back of a milk box drink  
Looks like I'm letting 'em down  
'Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth  
An hour of my hard work and time  
When you can't afford half the shit they advertise_

* * *

"Hey," I broke the silence of the creepy stares. "I'm Rhiannon Edwards, and I love All Time Low."

The girl sitting next to me smiled at me. She wore a black jersey with the number '11' on the front in pink. On the back, 'New York' was spray painted on in bright pink spray. She wore insanely baggy pants held up by pink suspenders, and black and pink vans on her feet. Her gorgeous black hair was in two low braids, and her sidebangs were pink. A black hat with the name 'Lucyyyy' spray-painted on it in 'ghetto' letters completed the outfit.

She extended her hand towards mine, and shook it. "I'm Lucille Elwood Montgomery, but people call me Lucy. I'm Captain of the school's hockey team."

I smiled back at her. "Nice to meet ya'."

"I'm Vivi Sykes." A really pretty girl with red-violet hair spoke up from across the circle. Her hair was worn in two low pigtails, sort of spiking out, and she had bangs that rested ontop of her long lashes. Vivi was wearing a light green striped shirt, with a bandana around her neck the same color. She had on black skinny jeans and light green Vans, and a silver charm bracelet around her left wrist.

"I love anime and fixing cars." She grinned at me, and I detected a slight accent. French, it sounded like to me. I grinned back at her. I was going to say something, but I knew someone else was going to introduce themselves, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm Rylee Ann Royce." A girl with white-blonde hair cut into a bob said to me. She had orange streaks dyed on either side, and I autimatically decided I liked this girl.

Rylee was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a pale pink form-fitting t-shirt over it. She had on long pink plaid shorts and a purple scarf around her neck. "I like sleeping," She shrugged.

Pom-Pom Boy was also in my group, he was sitting next to Lucy, and I noticed she kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye every now and then. Oh my, does she fancy him? I pictured them holding hands, and I have to admit, they'd look adorable together.

Pom-Pom Boy just sort of... glared at me, with his arms crossed.

"Well, are you going to speak up or not, Pom-Pom Boy?" I flicked my blue bangs out of my eyes, cocking my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, flipping me off. I rolled my eyes, and glared right back.

I guess Lucy noticed the tension between me and Pom-Pom Boy, because she sat up straight in her chair and spoke up, introducing him to me. "Uh, this is Craig Tucker, and he likes skateboarding,"

"Pleased to meet you, _Craig_." I sort of smirked at him, and he sort of smirked back, rolling his eyes again. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have torrets or something wrong with your eyes?"

He rolled them. Again. "Uh, no. You're just stupid."

"Whatever you say, whelk boy." I shrugged.

I looked around my group to see who I knew so far. There was Loony Lucy, Viper Vivi, Rocky Riley, and Whelk Boy, er... Craig. Then there were two other boys, a boy with shaggy blonde 'skater' hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing skinny jeans (I'm beginning to see a trend with these people and skinny jeans) and and orange jacket with brown fur on the hood. Next to him was a boy with silky ginger curls and bangs, and bright emerald eyes. He was wearing, once again, SKINNY JEAN! What a shock. Not. He also wore black Converse and and orange jacket with pockets on the front.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski." the boy with the silky curls said. "Nice to meet you."

The blonde boy next to him smirked at me, looking me up and down, and I swear his eyes lingered an extra second on my chest. "The name's Kenny McCormick."

"Er, hi..." I said, getting a sudden rush of chills down my back.

I have to admit, Kyle and Kenny were... well, hot. Kyle was really cute and Kenny was just... sexy, honestly. He seemed like sort of a perv though, and a lady's man. Kyle seemed like a nice guy. Craig... well, I don't particularly like him right now. I like Lucy and Vivi, they seem really nice. Riley's nice too.

"Hey Rhiannon," Lucy said, and I turned towards her.

"Yeah?" I replied, tapping my fingers on my lap, and doing that weird leg jiggling thing.

"I know we just met and all, but want to sit with us at lunch? I can introduce you to a few other girls, too!" She grinned at me.

"Of course!" I think I sounded a wee bit too excited, but I think I'm making friends here.

"Awesome." She smiled.

Lucy pulled me into the conversation she, Vivi, and Riley were having. They were talking about some band called After December.

"What's After December?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Token's band!" Vivi said, sucking on a grape lollipop she got from God knows where. "They're playing at The Chance on Friday!"

They explained to me about how The Chance was some club that most ameteurs performed at, and that After December was performing there and basically everyone was going to be there, so I **had **to go with them. I accepted right away, I don't care if I look desperate, I have _friends_.

The bell rang, dismissing us all to second period. I had Study Hall with Ms. Chocksondick, and I don't know if it's just me, but isn't her last name a tad... sexual? Well whatever. My Home Room teacher is a transvestite. I walked to Second Period, again, hearing comments about my hair. I had Study Hall in the Library, so I just walked in and sat down at the back of the library, where the chalkboard read 'Ms. Chocksondick's Study Hall Class'. Gee, I wonder where my class was?

There were a few other people in my class. A ghost white girl with hair the color of strawberries and such light eyes I thought they were white. But they were a silvery-blue color. She was so pale she looked... dead. If I poked her with a stick would she eat my brains? She was wearing orange skinny jeans with a a black shirt that said 'HairSpray' on it, I'm guessing the Broadway play, and orange flip-flops. Is she insane!? It's FREEZING outside and she's wearing flip flops!? I casually dropped my pencil to look under the table to see if her toes were falling off from frostbite. They weren't. They looked like... well, toes?

There was also a really attractive boy sitting on the other side of the 'classroom'. He had that brown 'just got out of bed' hair, which was pretty hot. He had two different color eyes, too! One was brown and the other one was green. He was also pretty pale, and he looks pretty small. He was wearing a black trench coat with a white muscle shirt underneath, and baggy jeans tucked into black combat boots. He was reading _The Excorsist_. Just the cover alone scared me shitless.

Across from HairSpray Girl, a girl with long black hair that touched the small of her back sat. She had bangs, and dark blue eyes. She wore a lilac sweater with yellow skinny jeans and pink converse, that matched the light pink beret on her head. She was working on homework, and from here, with my bad eyesight, looked like math homework.

Blonde Girl from the bus stop this morning was sitting next to her, reading _Twilight_. I honestly finished the whole series, and Bella is a whiny brat who needs to get off her high horse, Robert Pattinson is HIDEOUS, and of course, they make Jacob, the only character I actually _like_ besides Alice and Seth and stuff, a pedophile.

There was also a boy with jet black skater hair sitting next to Pink-Hat Girl. He was wearing a blue and red pom-pom hat, and a brown sweater with a 'Boys Like Girls' shirt underneath, dark skinny jeans, and a studded belt.

A boy with blonde hair slicked back and an orange dress shirt and jeans sat next to him, jotting something down on his notepad. HairSpray Girl got up and moved to my table, sitting across from me.

"Hi, I'm Keira." She whispered to me. "I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah," I shrugged and smiled at her. "I'm Rhiannon Edwards."

"_Piacere_, Rhiannon." She grinned, speaking Italian.

I glanced over again at the boy with the two different colored eyes. I think Keira noticed, because she looked over her shoulder, sort of smiled, and looked back at me.

"That's Bain Cynis." She whispered to me, her voice quieter now that we were discussing people.

"He's cute," I whispered, allowing myself another glance at Bain, who was very intently reading his book.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetie." Keira sighed, her voice sounded almost warning. "He's sort of an asshole. He's sexist and doesn't really talk to anyone, and when he does, he somehow finds a way to insult you, or just totally ignores you."

I looked over at him again, and bit my lip. "That sucks, he's majorly cute."

Keira smiled at me.

"Who's that?" I pointed to Red Pom-Pom Boy.

"That's Stan Marsh. He's Captain of the Football team, and he's the backup singer and guitarist in After December." Keira explained.

"He's one chunk of eye candy, that's for sure." I said back to her. Huh. So there's another member of the famous After December Lucy was telling me about.

"Yeah," Keira agreed. "A lot of girls like him. You see that girl with the pink hat, the brunette?"

I nodded, looking at the girl in the lilac sweater.

"That's Wendy Testaburger, his on-again, off-again girlfriend. I think they're on again right now, but I bet you they'll be off again by the end of the week."

I looked over at the pair and sort of smiled to myself. Stan was a cutie.

"The girl who looks like Taylor Swift is Bebe Stevens, Wendy's best friend." Keira continued, gestering towards Blonde Girl. "She's nice unless you get on her bad side, and she's a total gossiper. She can keep secrets, but if it's something about someone she isn't close with, she'll tell anyone and everyone. She also throws wicked rad parties.

"The boy with the blonde hair is Gregory. He's from some place called Yardale, and his best friend is this French guy, Christophe. I think he's a hitman, Christophe I mean. His nickname is 'Ze Mole'. Well, 'ze' is because of his French accent." She continued.

"I see," I nodded my head.

A sudden flash of brown whizzed past me, sitting on the chair next to Keira. I blinekd a few times, then looked to see a pretty brunette girl sitting there. She had choppy, dark brown hair, with her side bangs dyed red and the tips yellow. Her big, nearly black eyes were gleaming with mischeif, and I noticed she had many peircings, and her wrists had a fire tattoo. She wore a tight black hoodie, and they had the words 'Play With Fire' written across the back (I'm surprised I even caught that, the girl moves quick). She also wore skinny jeans, and her DC's had little drawings of fire, or people on fire all over them. She grinned at me. I think I shall call her Fireball.

"Hiya," She said. "Love the hair, Skittles."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you know Clyde,"

"Yeah, she grinned. "I'm Chelsea."

"Rhiannon." I answered, grinning back.

"Jeez, Chels." Keira rolled her eyes playfully. "It looked like you were running from a serial killer,"

"Close." Chelsea replied. "Running from the Principle. Got busted for lighting a bush on fire."

"Of course _you_ did." Keira didn't sound shocked at all, though I was sitting there in total shock.

"**CHELSEA MARIE RICHEY**!" A deep voice boomed.

"Aw, shit!" Chelsea mumbled under her breath. She looked at us. "I was never here, okay?"

She got up, ran over to the windows, and leaped out, and I saw her running around the corner of the building.

A tall, bald man with a perfectly circular head stormed into the little 'classroom'. He was wearing a snappy suit, and his face was bright red.

"Where's Chelsea Richey?" He barked at us.

Nobody said anything, and I shrugged. "She didn't come in here," Gregory said before turning back to his work.

Mister Egghead left the library in a huff. "Who the hell was that?" I asked.

"That was the principle, Mr. Jacobson." Keira answered.

"He looks like an egg." I shrugged, and Keira laughed.

The bell rang, and I got up to get to third period. I had Italian. I got to the Italian room, and I saw that Kyle, Kenny, Bebe, Lucy, and Bain were in my class, along with a ton of other people I didn't know.

I took a seat in the back, next to a black-haired girl. She had layered black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink lacy skirt, with a purple hoodie that said 'Don't Think So' in cursive black font. Under the skirt, she was wearing black leggings and high-top black Converse.

"Hey," She smiled at me. "So you're the famous Rhiannon I've heard so much about."

"You heard about me?" I asked. Wow, people were talking.

"Yup! I keep hearing about some new girl with rainbow hair, and apparently she's 'hot'." She said to me. "I've heard so many crazy rumors, like that you had fangs and that you threatened to murder a teacher."

I nearly laughed out loud. "Haha, that's not true."

"I figured." She laughed. "I'm Lynda, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." I replied.

Lynda and I started talking about All Time Low, well, I mostly told her about it, and she told me about her job at a bakery next to Harbucks.

"Hi," a soft, pixie-like voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw a girl sitting behind me.

She had gorgeous blue eyes with a ring of hazel around her pupil, and she was wearing eye liner, that really made her eys 'pop'. Her hair was golden with platinum blonde streaks, and brown tips, and it was cut in layers below her chin. She reminded me of a pixie.

She wore insanely baggy grayish-blackish jeans that were held up by black ribbons and safety pins, sort of like suspenders. She wore a Regina Spektor T-shirt and a thick black zip-up. She was also wearing a gray Newsboy cap, and 14-hole Doc Marten boots. Honestly, this girl is adorable.

"You're fucking adorable." I blurted out, then blushed at my comment. "No homo." I added.

She giggled. "Thanks. I'm Lulu Summers."

"Rhiannon Edwards." I nodded, and smiled.

"I heard about you," Lulu said. "Apparently you eat babies."

I laughed. "Yeah totally. I just fry 'em up and eat them with my french fries."

She laughed. "I figured it wasn't true."

"Hey, Lulu." Kenny pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

Trust me, I didn't miss the pink blush on her cheeks. She so likes Kenny.

Kenny put his arm around her, and turned to me. "This is my Handy Dandy Kenny Cleaner."

"...Alright?" I sort of tilted my head.

"You see, I die a lot." I think he caught the shocked expression on my face, because he laughed. "Yeah, sounds weird, but I die a lot, and this little angel's always around to clean me up."

He planted a wet kiss on her cheek, and she blushed and wiped her face. How totally adorable!!

I looked around at Bain, who was sitting two seats in front of me. "Hey, I'll be right back," I said to Kenny, Lulu, and Lynda.

I got up, sitting down next to Bain.

"Hi." I started. "I'm Rhiannon Edwards, I'm new here."

He barely glanced at me. "You look like a portrait of a sad clown. Leave me alone."

Wow, alright? This guy barely knows me and he's already insulting me. I shrugged it off. "Love ya too." I kissed his cheek, and got up to return to my seat.

"What's his deal?" I asked my friends.

"No one really knows, but I think you really pissed him off..." Lynda bit her lip, gestering towards Bain.

I glanced over quickly enough to notice he was glaring at me. I gulped and turned back to Lynda and Lulu.

"Jeez, what did you do to him?" Kenny asked.

"Well I said hi, he said I looked like a sad clown, so I said 'love ya too' and kissed his cheek." I answered Kenny, who now had Lulu in his lap.

"Prepare to die," Lulu sing-songed.

"Aw shit," I mumbled.

"RHIANNON!" Lucy slammed her hands down on my desk, causing me to jump in my seat. "Do you like Bain?!"

I shrugged. "He's cute."

"Ugh, you stupid girl!" She playfully punched me in the arm. "You dummy, I saw you kiss him, and I think that was one of the worst mistakes you'd ever maaaake!"

"Meh." I shrugged again. "I'm not scared of him."

"Alriiiight..." Lucy dragged out the 'i'. "It's your death, girlfriend."

The rest of the class was our Italian teacher, Miss Corinci, teaching use about conjugating 'ire' verbs, and telling Kenny to get off of Lulu. When the bell rang, I endured a period of Math class with Lucy, Craig, Gregory, Wendy, Bebe, Tweek, Lulu, Keira, and Riley. A few other kids too, but I didn't know them.

After that, I had to move my little body over to fifth period History, where we learned about the Great Depression. I couldn't talk to the few friends I had in class, because the teacher, Mister Torzilli, was so strict, he boomed out 'YOU TALK YOU GET DETENTION', blabbity blabbity **BLAH**!

I was so happy when lunch rolled around. I walked there with a girl I met during Math, Angela. She had very wavy, nearly curly golden blonde hair, with a white streak in her bangs. She has pale skin, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue mini-dress with a matching beret on her head, and black leggings with silver heels. We were talking about All Time Low, Angela's my band-buddy! She was also one of the many people that sat at Lucy's lunch table.

"Did you see the music video to 'Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't'?" Angela asked me.

"Ohmygosh YES!" I replied. "I'm so jealous of that girl who played the teacher, she got to snog Alex!"

"Me too! He's such a dream!" Angela's voice sounded far-away and dreamy. "He's way too hot for his own good!"

"I knoooow." I whined as we sat down at the lunch table, me with a packet of Pop-tarts in hand. "Heeey."

At the table, there was Lucy, Vivi, Rylee, Keira, Chelsea, Angela, Lynda, Lulu and I. And those were only the girls. A few guys sat with us. Kenny (who had Lulu glued to his lap), Craig (who sat next to Lucy), Tweek (who was blushing as he got a hug from Vivi), Clyde (who of course, called me Skittles and licked my cheek), Stan, Kyle (who kept looking at Keira), and Token.

Token was the only African American kid in school, and the final member of After December. He was really nice, I liked him.

We were all talking about different things, just a huge group discussion, when he came in. He had shaggy, choppy brunette hair with bangs that wisped a little in front of his eyes. His eyes were a smokey-grey color, and he wore eye liner. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with baggy cargo pants and combat boots. My mouth popped open like a fish, and my heart skipped a beat. He was **gorgey to the extreme**. A total... Sex God.

"Who is _that_?" I heard myself say, as my eyes followed him to a table a few tables away from ours. He sat down with Gregory.

"That's Christophe." Vivi answered. "'Ze Mole'." She made air-quotes with her fingers when she said 'Ze Mole'.

"He's so gorgey..." I mumbled.

"Awww, Rhiannon's in looove!" Rylee grinned.

Clyde wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He looked sort of pissed. I'm thinking that Clyde fancies me...

I noticed Chelsea had a murderous look on her face, and she kept glancing at Lulu and Kenny, who were playfully kissing eachother like 3 year olds would. She got up suddenly, pryed Clyde's arm off me, and yanked me up and along with her.

"Where are we going, Fireball?" I asked, being yanked along by Chelsea.

We burst into the girls room, and Chelsea lit up a cigarette, taking a drag.

"My **GOD**!" She yelled, frusterated.

"What happened?" I asked as she took another puff, letting out a smoke ring. It was pretty cool.

"Lulu fucking KNOWS I like Kenny!" Chelsea was chewing on the inside of her lip, tapping her foot angrily. "She KNOWS I do, and she's fucking dangling him in front of me!"

"Why do you think she's doing that?" I asked, still shocked that Chelsea liked Kenny.

"I don't know!" She shrugged. "It's not fair."

"Well, try hanging out around Kenny more, it might make her feel the same way." I suggested.

I didn't miss the evil glint in Fireball's eye.

"I will win Kenny McCormick's heart." She snapped her cigarette in half, and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Rhiannon. You're a real friend."

I hugged her back. "Anytime,"

Chelsea sighed. "So you like Christophe?"

I slightly blush. "He's a total Sex God."

Fireball laughed. "This is why I love you."

I smiled. "It's true!"

"But Clyde likes you," Fireball (Chelsea) said. "You should've seen the look on his face when you called Christophe gorgeous."

"What did it look like?" I asked her, and my answer was this funny trying-to-be-mad face.

"You look like a frog!" I laughed, and Chelsea grinned.

She linked her arm with mine. "Shall we?"

"Why yes." I replied, and we stepped out of the bathroom, turned a corner, and I ran smack-dab into the Sex God himself.

"Uh, uh, er, s-sorry!" I stuttered, blushing madly.

He sort of smirked down at me. "Eet's okay, mademoiselle."

I think I just died and went to Heaven.

* * *

_It's my life and I'm not sitting  
On the sidelines watching  
It pass me by, I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark, I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_

* * *

Fingerprints - Katy Perry

**What did you think!?**

**I used all the OC's I recieved so far, and I'm sorry for some of the Bain/Lulu - bashing! But it's High School, there's bound to be drama ;P**

**Awesome OC's:**

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac (I hope it's alright I nicknamed her Fireball!)**

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Send in your OC's =]]**


	3. My Knees Turned to Jelloid

**Thanks so so SO much for the reviews everyone!! And for the new OC's :D!!**

**I'm sorry I'm so excited X3. **

**I just LOVE writing this and hearing what you guys have to say and getting your OCs!**

**I got a few for this chapter, including one from someone I submitted MY OC too XD**

**Alrighty, here we go, Chapter 3 of ****Killer Klowns and Skittles****!**

* * *

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

* * *

It wasn't really fair. He was looking at me, his eyes smoldering me... His lips were curved in a small smirk, he had this... I don't know... 'Come Hither' look on his face. I swear he could see right into my mind at what I was thinking.

My knees turned to jelloid, and my palms were getting sweaty. I panicked.

"Can I eat your shirt?!" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. God Dammit, Rhiannon! You idiot!

He laughed, shaking his head and muttering something in french.

"Maybe anozher time. I have to use zhe bathroom, madamoiselle." He said, walking past me into the men's room. I walked ahead with Chelsea until I was sure he was out of earshot, and clutched my hair.

"'Can I eat your shirt', what the fuckity fuck!" I sighed, aggravated with my lame stupidity. "How much lamer can I get?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Rhi." Fireball said, giving me a comforting pat-on-the-back. "You made him _laugh_, without saying something about blood or murder!"

I chuckled, "I guess, but he probably thinks I'm totally lame."

"No he doesn't."

"How do you know?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, before twirling some of her dark hair between her fingers. "Because... well, he's _Christophe_. He's... _French_."

I smiled, giggling to myself. "Is that your oh-so brilliant logic?"

"Yes." She flashed me a pearly white smile as we entered the cafeteria.

Chels went ahead to the table, taking the opportunity that Lulu had gotten up to throw her tray away to sit down next to Kenny, who smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He flipped his long skater bangs out of his eyes with a head-jerk, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and blush. I swear, Kenny is SUCH a playboy. Lulu and Chelsea are only two of the seven girls I saw him hugging or something. Lulu turned around from the garbage can, and judging by the look on her face, she was pretty freakin' pissed. Her jaw clenched, and her face turned red as her pretty blue eyes narrowed. This wouldn't end well.

I noticed a brunette girl walking towards Lulu. She had wavy dark hair that was a mix between black and chestnut brown, and her hair was insanely layered, with razored side bangs. She glanced at me for a moment, enough to see her eyes were literally _golden_. Like... Edward Prissyface when he's wellfed with blooood.

She was wearing an expensive looking Pea-green cashmere sweater with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, the sweater ending just an inch under her crotch. She was also wearing a flowy cream mini skirt with light gray tights underneath that disappeared into studded dark brown ankle boots. She wore a colored green silk head band that tied under her hair, and a long necklace. She looked like a model straight off the run-way, honestly.

"You might need these," She had a thick Italian accent as she handed Lulu a little tin box. "You look constipated."

I nearly choked on my milk, and I actually snorted when I laughed. The Model-girl gave Lulu _laxatives_. I saw Kenny sort of chuckle, and Lulu looked like she was about to cry. She stormed out of the cafeteria (but not without chucking the box at the girl, who dodged the attack and shrugged). I got up to go after her, but a tug on my arm pulled me down.

"If you think you're leaving me again, you're crazy." Clyde said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I squirmed a little until I got comfortable. "But she's upset,"

"Skittles, don't try and be the peacemaker here." Clyde replied, looking at me dead-on. "Kenny's the only person who can cheer her up, anyway."

I allowed myself a glance over at the pervy bastard, who gave Chelsea a peck on the lips, and got up to go after Lulu. Fireball's mouth hung open, and she blushed madly. She slowly turned towards me, got out of her seat, and jumped up and down.

"Yesyesyeyesyes!!!" She squealed.

I smiled. I knew this was probably the only time I'd ever see Chelsea act like such a... girly-girl, I guess. But it was really adorable, how she got so excited. Fireball quickly regained her composure, sitting back down and smoothing down her hair.

"Tell anyone about that and you die," She joked, but she knew half the cafeteria saw her.

"Lock my lips and hope to die," I grinned.

Clyde pulled me closer to him. I'm a really touchy-feely sort of person, but it was sort of awkward that he was attached to me.

"Clyde, do we look like a pair of boobs?" I asked the boy who dubbed me Skittles.

"Um... no?" He sounded utterly confused, and he pulled an adorable little face.

"Then stop trying to hang beside me." I half-smiled and shrugged, hearing the laughter of the people around me as Clyde blushed, quickly detaching himself.

"I'm sorry.." His face was bright red, and he was avoiding my eyes.

"I keediiiing." I said in the cutest (or lamest) little kid voice. "You know I wuv you." I hugged him and grinned.

I did feel a tad bad, because in a way, I was teasing him. I like Clyde, I just don't... _like_-like him. Not when there was a total Sex God prowling the school. Speaking of which, how long does it take for a Sex God to use the bathroom, anyway?

I detached myself from Clyde, taking a good look around my table. Vivi and Tweek were sharing Vivi's IPod, and Tweek was blushing like a hippo in December. That honestly made no sense. Lucy was playing... it looked like the handgame 'Concentration' with Craig, and they were blurting out random names. I'm guessing the category is 'names'. Rylee was working on some homework, but I think she might be writing the Great American Romance Novel. Just because I can picture the chick doing that. Kyle was showing something to Keira, and he sort of sang out:

"_Hands are in her pockets and she's scared to look, picture's frozen and she's close to book. Jealousy has only got one friend, and Joey's heart was never ment to mend_..."

I think he was showing her either a cover or a song he wrote for his band, and Keira clapped. She so loves him.

Angela and Lynda were painting their nails (God knows where they got the polish from). Chelsea looked bored out of her mind, tapping her nails on the table.

"God, I'm gonna go blow shit up!" She announced, and before I could say anything, was out the cafeteria and running down the hall. That chick's crazy, but I love her anyway.

Kenny and Lulu walked back into the cafeteria. Lulu was... _glowing_. She looked like she just won a billion dollars. My bet's on that he snogged her. I feel bad for her and Chels. I've been here a day and I already knew that Kenny's a playboy. He didn't deserve either of them, but I can't really control another's emotions.

I felt my knees go all jelloid again when I spotted him. The Sex God was back, being all gorgeous. He's so beautiful, and I really hope he thought the mouth-open-in-shock look was cute on a girl, because my jaw dropped when I saw him. He looked at me, our eyes met... and he smiled. I took a deep breath and smiled back at him. God, he's got everything.

The bell rang, and I collected my things and got up. The Sex God was walking ahead of me, his scent trailing. He smelled... damn good. I didn't know whether or not to tap on his shoulder and give him a sexy look, or just admire him from behind. I decided to casually walk ahead of him, maybe a tad hip-swaying wouldn't be so bad either.

I picked up my pace, slightly swaying my hips and walking ahead in front of him. I casually looked over my shoulder, and found him staring at me. **SCORE**. Score one for Skittles!

I knew it was too good to be true, because disaster struck. I tripped over my own foot, landing a total flace-plant, all my stuff falling all over the hall floors. At first it was silent, but then every body started laughing, all at once. I looked up to see the Sex God laughing, too. Nnnnghhh...

I cleared my throat, collecting all my stuff.

"Let me help you, madamoiselle."

The Sex God was helping me pick up my things. The Sex God was _helping me_.

"And I believe zhis ees yours," He was sort of smiling, and shoved something in my hands. "See you later."

God fucking dammit, it was a pad. _So sophisticated_, Rhiannon.

I groaned, getting my ass up off the floor and going to my sixth period class, which was Tech class.

God, I don't think I can ever show my face around here again. The Sex God saw me stick a landing, and when the silver lining on my cloud appeared and the Gods gave me a chance to redeem myself and possibly win his heart, the Gods snatch it back and make him find my pad. Total embarrassment.

I stepped into my Tech class, and guess who happens to be in this class? Christophe. Oh how fabbity.

I took a chance and sat beside him. I saw him side-glance at me and his body shaked with surpressed laughter. Oh how fucking dandy.

"Ehm, you 'ave, uhhh..." He reached over and _touched my hair_. I know tons of people already do (Clyde LICKED it, for Christ's Sake!) but this is the Sex God we're talking about. "Zhees in your hair."

He handed me a tampon.

I flushed bright red, snatching it out of his hand and stuffing it in my bag. Alright, I don't even fucking **use** tampons (in my opinion, they are disgusting and I don't want anything stuck up there just yet), and there's one in my hair!? This has to be a prank. I looked around to see the girl sitting behind me crack up.

She had messy straight blonde hair and bright green eyes that shimmered with mischief. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans with scribbles all over them, a tight black Lady GaGa shirt and converse. She held up a little box of tampons, and laughed harder.

"Sorry!" She managed between breaths. "Your hair is just so poofy, I wanted to see if one stuck in."

"Can ya not do that anymore, PLEASE?" I forced myself to smile, a fake smile.

She stopped laughing suddenly, her eyes went all wide. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to embarass you, I don't know what I was thinking!" She jumped across the desk and hugged my arm.

"... alright," I replied, sort of squirming away from her. Was she bi-polar or something?

She backed off me when another girl approached. She wore ripped skinny jeans and a Blink 182 tight shirt, and boot-Converse over her skinny jeans that reached a bit above her knees. She had messy black-red hair, with a fringe that covered her eyes. She also had big honey colored bug eyes. Bi-Polar girl blushed when the other girl approached, and I noticed she wasn't alone. She also brought Stan Marsh withh him. I smiled at him.

"Hey Stan." Bi-Polar girl said. "Hi, Silas."

"Heya," Stan replied, and grinned.

"H-hello," the girl, Silas, looked at me.

"You're so adorable!" I blurted out, petting her head.

"Isn't he?" a boy with a cocky smirked petted Silas's head.

His hair was layered and black and pretty emo-ish. He was taller than Silas, but I noticed they looked sort of alike. Brother and Sister, maybe. He was wearing frayed skinny jeans with a dark black hoodie that looked like it was in a paint-ball war, and black high-tops.

Then something occured to me. "What, he?"

"...yes." The taller boy said. "My little brother, Silas."

My mouth popped open and I took a double take at Silas. "She's a he?"

Emo Boy's eyes narrowed, and he yanked Silas away, muttering a string of swear words, leaving me standing there looking like a total idiot.

"Yeah, Silas is a guy," A girl's voice said.

The girl had chin-length brunette hair with dyed blonde bangs, sort of like the lead singer from Hey Monday's hair. She was wearing cargo pants with checkered sneakers, and an 'ACDC' t-shirt. She was also wearing a vintage Air-Force jacket and a multi-colored scarf. She also had a slight accent.

"Oh, woopsie." I blushed slightly at my mistake. I just made a total fool out of myself in front of the Sex God.

"It's alright, I thought he was a girl too." She grinned at me. "You're Rhiannon Edwards, right?"

"Yup," I grinned.

"I'm Lucky Day, no puns please." She smiled. "I've heard all about you. Apparently, you murdered three people, killed the cop who tried to arrest you, and ate him."

I snorted again when I laughed. "I also apparently eat babies."

Lucky laughed. She had a real, shoulder - shaking full body laugh that made you want to laugh. It was contagious.

"What exactly do we _do_ in this class?" I asked.

"Well, you can join my group. We're building a CO2 car," She explained. "We basically build something out of wood. We usually have Mr. Adler, but he's out on a honeymoon or something. Some other groups are building bridges or-"

"Staring at the hot chicks." A boy grinned, eyeing me up and down. "I'm Vito. Very nice to meet you," He winked at me.

He had short black hair with bangs, and bright olive green eyes. He wore an Abercrombie shirt, unbuttoned, with a muscle shirt underneath, and baggy designer jeans. He was pretty hot, even if his fashion sense is totally rich-boy.

"Shut up," Lucky rolled her eyes, dragging me away from Vito. "Ignore him, he's more of a playboy than Kenny McCormick. And he's a total asshole."

I wonder when he dumped her, but then I thought again, and decided Lucky seemed too good for him.

Lucky introduced me to her group. It consisted of her, the Bi-Polar girl (who's name is Madison), Whelk Boy (a.k.a Craig), Stan, and a Goth girl named Dani.

Dani had short black hair with red and platinum blonde streaks, pulled back into a ponytail. Her bangs were covering her eyes, and some wisps of hair were sticking out of the ponytail. She wore a black and red corset, with a gray plaid pleated skirt. She had on fishnets and combat boots. A spiked dog collar was around her neck, and her face was heavily painted with red lippy and heavy eyeliner. She didn't talk much, and if and when she did, her voice was so soft it was as if she was whispering.

"Hey lookie, it's Pom-Pom Whelk Boy." I sneered, crossing my arms.

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped me off. "Why lookie here, it's the Sad Clown."

I'm guessing he spoke to Bain.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but I heard a few girls scream, and Stan shout, "Rhiannon, **WATCH OUT**!"

Next thing I knew, I was tackled to the floor by none other than the Sex God. I flushed red, I could tell from my face heating up. Any hotter and you could roast marshmallows over my face. He was pinning me down with his arms wrapped around me, his face only an inch or two from mine.

"Holy sheet, are you okay?" His french accent made him a million times sexier.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what happened," I replied, and I noticed a figure storm out of the Tech lab.

"Holy fuck!" Lucky shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"I don't know what happened, dammit!" I sighed, frustrated.

I looked over at Dani. She was pointing to a big, silver blade sticking out of the wall I was standing at just a few millimetes from where I was standing.

"He tried to kill you," Christophe whispered huskily, getting off me and helping me up.

"Wait, what?" My heart rate sped up a little at the mention that I just nearly got killed on my first day of high school.

"I think Bain threw it," I barely heard Dani's soft voice.

I broke out in sweat, and had a mini-panick attack. Bain tried to kill me? Seriously? All I did was kiss him. Lucy and the others warned me, but I didn't think it was true...

The rest of sixth period and seventh and eighth I spent getting questioned by everyone, and getting hugs from random kids I didn't know, and from my friends. The Sex God took it upon himself to make him my personal body guard for the rest of the day. He was sort of feared, mainly because he WAS a hitman, but he was still gorgeous. And I knew I had competition for his heart.

He walked me home, most of the walk was in silence until he spoke up.

"Do you still want to eat my shirt?" I didn't miss the sly smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up,"

We talked about random things, All Time Low, France, Chocolate, Asians and why they insisted on eating puppies in China. His laugh was breath-taking, and I just felt... like I was floating when I was around him.

Even though I was being hunted down, I was deliriously happy.

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
'We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

* * *

The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls

**Sorry it was sort of rushed! I wanted to write this so badly, but I was getting sort of sick of describing each and every class XD. I'm sort of a lazy ass, I apologize!! And trust me, Rhiannon isn't ending up with Christophe that easily! More Drama and shit will happen, and she's got competition for him!  
I don't want a cliche Disney story, Rhiannon's love-life will suck ass before it even gets a little good XD**

**I am still accepting OC's!**

**Awesome Sexy OC's used : **

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - .shop**

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**


	4. I Was Wearing My Teletubby Pajamas

**Hiyaaa ~**

**I love writing this fanfiction so freaking much! **

**I also have a question, has anyone seen 13 Going On 30?**

**You know that scene at the end where Jenna goes to Mark on his wedding day and says she loves him and he turns her down? Did anyone else cry, cuz I did XD?**

**I'm also thinking of posting links to what I imagine characters looking, but I love leaving people to there imagination , unless it's Rhiannon, cuz I already showed ya'll how she looks like XD**

**And also, LaughingAngelsGibberish asked me a very interesting question: Where is Cartman?**

**I actually TOTALLY forgot about him !!!**

**How could I XD!?**

* * *

_You would not believe your eyes,  
If ten million fireflies.  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep.  
'Cause they fill the open air,  
And leave teardrops everywhere.  
You think me rude,  
But I would just stand and stare._

* * *

I finished the little homework I was assigned in just an hour. I only had ELA reading to do, where I was reading A Bad Boy Can Be Good For A Girl by Tanya Lee Stone. It was all written in a poetry-type of style, and I love it. I also had science homework, which I honestly didn't get. I suck at science. Like, badly. And honestly, the science homework took about 50 minutes of that one hour.

I was utterly bored and home alone. My mother was at work, and so was my step-father. My younger sister was already over a friend's house, and I envy her for being so young. Kids make friends so freaking easily. The second I had walked in the door she told me that four boys already asked her out. FOUR. On her **first day**. The Sex God is barely even my friend, for Christ's Sake. The only guy showing some interest in me is Clyde, and I don't like-like him.

I decided to take a bath, to sort of... I guess, _relax_. It's not everyday someone tries to kill you. Except for Kenny, I guess, since he apparently dies a lot. I trudge into my bathroom (my parents actually gave me the room with the built-in bathroom), and shut the door behind me, locking it just in case anyone gets home and comes looking for me. I turned on the hot water, I can't take a warm or cold shower for some reason, it has to be hot. I plugged my IPod into it's speakers, setting it as high and far away from anything that ran water, and turned it on Shuffle. I stripped into my nuddypants, and picked up a brush and stood in front of the mirror. I love singing in front of the mirror.

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi," I sang out Lady Gaga, then hopped on my toilet, singing into the brush.

"Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi!" I finished by jumping off the toilet, amazed that I actually didn't slip and crack my head open.

Well, hopping around and dancing like a loony in my nuddypants was starting to get me tired, so I slipped into the hot, welcoming bathtub. I can feel my muscles relaxing. I sort of leaned back, and closed my eyes, just relaxing in the hotness of my bath. I ducked my head under the water, and squeezed some Passion Fruit shampoo in my hand, rubbing it in my crazy kooky spooky rainbow hair. I took in a deep breath and ducked back under to wash out the shampoo. I can't stay under water that long because I have to hold my nose, so in order not to get water up my shnozz, I had to blow air out my nose, but I was able to stay under long enough to wash out the shampoo. I repeated the cycle with conditioner, and lastly, soap. I love taking baths.

The places where I feel most comfortable are my bed, and my bathtub, even if there's no bath in there. I remember once when I was ten, there was a boy I really liked. His friends knew I liked him, and so did he. So on Valentine's Day, they sent me a valentine from him, and when I went up to him about it, they all laughed in my face. When I got home, I stuffed pillows in my bathtub, and layed down in it for hours and cried. My bathtub and my bed were also my favorite hiding places as a child when I played Hide 'N' Seek.

My bath was starting to go warm, I guess I've been in here for a while. I got up carefully, getting out and wrapping a towel around myself.

"_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_..." I sang a line from my favorite All Time Low song under my breath as I entered my room, closing the blinds and locking the door.

I wiggled on some panties and a bra. I wish I was at least a C-cup like Vivi, but I was, unfortunatley, a B-cup, which sucks. And I have no hope because I come from a family of small-boobed women. I better start drinking milk if I wanted to fill out a C. I put on my Teletubbies over-sized t-shirt, that was basically a big baggy dress that ended just below my butt. It was from when I was a little girl, and it was really immature, but I couldn't let go of it. It was a present from my grandmother before she passed away.

My hair was drying pretty quickly, it was only a tad damp right now. I pulled it into a low ponty tail, with the shorter choppy layers just sticking out. I looked in the mirror. I actually was pretty without all the eyeliner and mascara I usually wore. My nose was a little big, but not too big that I looked like an elephant. My eyes were HUGE without all that eyeliner caked on, and my lips were just the perfect 'kiss me' size.

I've only been kissed once on the lips in my entire fifteen year old life. How sad, right? And it wasn't even really a first kiss- it was my baby cousin thanking me for giving him a toy. So I'm never had my first kiss. The farthest I've been with a guy was holding hands, and that was on a second grade field trip so nobody would get lost. So I'm basically a lip-virgin, and a prude.

_**Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go (go!)  
Something's telling me to leave  
But I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't**_

My cell was ringing, and I picked the Envy3. I didn't recognize the number, but I picked up anyway.

"Hullo?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Rhiannon?" It was Vivi.

"Oh hey, Vivi." I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

"Hi!" She said excitedly. "We're going to the mall after school, wanna join?"

"Of course!" I replied. I never missed a chance to go mallin'.

"Alright, good!" She laughed, and I heard a loud crash followed by a 'GAH!' in the background.

"Um, should I be worried?" I said hesitantly, changing positions so I was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce.

Vivi laughed. "Nah, it was just Tweek. He dropped a coffee mug on the ground, and freaked out 'cause he thought I'd be mad at him."

Hook-line and sinker, baby. "You like Tweek." I stated flatly.

"No I don't!" She rushed, replying a little too quickly for someone who doesn't like Tweekers.

"Come on, Veev." I rolled my eyes. "You _**so **_love him. I can tell!"

"I give up," She sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? **Especially** not Craig, Bebe, or Lucky."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear." I ran my fingers through my rainbow hair. "But why not them in particular?"

Vivi sighed, and I heard footsteps and a closing door. She started speaking in a low voice. "Because Craig totally has a boner for him, I think. He seems a little too touchy for just being Tweek's best friend. Bebe is a total gossip, she'll tell everyone, and the last thing Tweek needs is a panic attack. And Lucky and I... aren't on best terms right now. Shit happened, and... I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright," I said uneasily. "So should I meet you guys at the mall?"

I heard running footsteps, and her voice was suddenly all cheery again. "Psh, no! I'll pick ya up! I have to go, but just text me your address, alright?"

"Kay, bye." I hung up, and quickly texted her my address. My phone buzzed almost immediatly.

'**Thankies darlin :)**'

I didn't reply. I didn't want to interrupt Vivi and Tweek's kissy-kissy-goo-goo time... but I doubt they were snogging. Whenever I saw one of them, the other one was always with them.

It's pretty cute that Vivi likes Tweek, but I started over-anylyzing what she had said.

What did Vivi mean that Craig 'totally has a boner' for Tweek? Pom-Pom Whelk Boy seemed like... well... basically the straightest guy I've ever met. As in he could be the founder of a 'Straight As An Arrow' Alliance type of guy. Plus, I'm almost **positive** he likes Lucy.

Bebe (a.k.a. Blonde Girl at my bus stop) is apparently a huge gossip. I'm starting to think if maybe she's the one telling people I eat babies. And that I got away with murder. But me, thinking that the world is perfect, I actually thought everyone was friends with one another. But with the Lulu versus Fireball fued, and with Bain trying to kill me, and Pom-Pom Whelk Boy and I not exactly getting along, I'm starting to wake up to reality. I don't think I'm going to really get along with Bebe that well. If and when I ever talk to her, I'll be nice. But she sounds like a real bitch, to be honest. She sounds like the type of girl who goes after Sex Gods. There is only one Sex God on this planet, and that is Christophe. And I've got my eye on him, and I'm not about to lose him to someone like Bebe.

I wonder what went down between Lucky and Vivi. They are both totally awesome chickitas, and I honestly thought they were friends. But obviously not, if they aren't on good terms right now. Did Lucky used to like Tweek? Did they get in a fight over a guy? That's usually the cause of a catfight between girls- boys.

I'm considering becoming a lesbian, because then there would be a lot less drama that I know is going to happen. I try to imagine myself kissing Meghan Fox... it doesn't work, and the thought is sort of disgusting me. I don't care if anyone is a lesbian, I just... like guys.

What do lesbians **do** anyway? I mean, they don't exactly have a giant organ sticking out of them. I shouldn't be thinking about this, either. I'm already contaminating my mind. I try kissing the back of my hand, but you can't really tell which is hand and which is lip, so I'm going to have to wait to know what a kiss feels like.

I switch on the T.V. with my Handy Dandy remote, and flip to MTV. World's Strictest Parents was on. I started watching it, but I just decided to pull out my laptop and surf the web a little bit. I logged onto my facebook, and found that I had over 10 friend requests. They were from Lucy and the gang, so I autimatically accepted. There was also won from some guy in Bangladesh named Akim who sent me a private message saying I was sexy and he wanted me. I obviously declined.

I also decided to be a little rebel child and download music illegaly. I don't see the big deal- EVERYONE does it, and we're still paying to go to concerts and stuff, right? Speaking of which, I had two All Time Low concert tickets for February, and I needed someone to go with. I went on youtube and watched some videos of children and fat guys falling. I sort of feel guilt for laughing, but it's hella funny. There's a video of a little girl who starts singing Hannah Montana and then trips on her heel and falls down the stairs, and I'm laughing for about fifteen minutes before I settle down, and I keep giggling about it too.

I log onto facebook again, and this time I have a request from some guy named 'Eric Cartman', but all our mutual friends go to our school, and he's part of the group for South Park High on facebook, so I accept. I click on his profile. His picture is of him - he's sort of chubby, and he's crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. He's wearing a red sweater and dark jeans with a light blue hat with a yellow trim and puffball on the top. No sooner do I get on his profile, I get a facechat message. From him.

**Eric: what up ho**

Um, alrighty? That was a bit of a rude ice-breaker.

**Rhiannon: nothing much. you?**

**Eric: i heard you eat babies**

**Rhiannon: that isn't true.**

**Eric: yes it is bitch**

**Rhiannon: um alright?**

**Eric: you look like you were hit by a train.**

**Rhiannon: ...?**

**Eric: ur an ugly dyke.**

**Rhiannon: shut the fuck up before I kick your ass.**

**Eric: make me ho**

**Rhiannon: i'm serious, leave me the hell alone.**

I decided to log off before I got more pissed off and flung my laptop at the wall. I went on youtube again to watch some anime, and I started watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It's a good anime, and the ending dance is adorable, so I get my ass off my bed and look up a mirrored version to learn. I start practicing, and I get the dance down in no time.

I log back onto facebook, and thank God that Cartman guy isn't online. But one of the people who requested me commented on my profile picture. I click on the notification and the picture.

**Jackson Robert Williams : Cute pic.**

I blushed and grinned. Compliments always made me blush for some reason. I type a reply, a 'thank ya!' with a smiley face.

"Rhiannon!" I heard my mother call, and footsteps up the stairs. I guess she was home.

"I'm in my room!" I shouted back, and she opened the door and smiled at me.

I look a lot like my mother. My natural hair color is a light dirty blonde color, thanks to my mom. She had light, dirty blonde hair cut chin-length with bangs. My mother had dark brown eyes, and was always wearing a women suit (a.k.a. a suit but with a skirt instead of pants) because she was a lawyer. She came over to my bed and hugged me.

"How was your first day?" She asked.

"People think I eat babies." I replied, and she laughed.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" My mom asked, and I blushed.

"Yes, a total Sex God." I sighed like a girl in love.

"How sweet!" She said excitedly, then she got serious. "Did you take your medicine yet?"

"Yeah, this morning." I nodded, and she got up and told me she'd bring me some take-out she got on the way back.

I love my mom, she's so awesome. My mother is like, my best friend, and I can talk to her about anything. I can't even believe she forgave me after... The Incident. I shook my head, trying to forget the memory.

My mom came back up with some Chinese food: Lo Mein, Fried Chicken, and Fries. What I always ordered, so I wolfed it down in a flash. I yawned, and decided right now it'd be a good time to hit the hay. Catch some Z's. Fall asleep.

I turned off all my lights, and layed down in my bed, looking up at the cieling, at all the glow-in-the-dark stars I had stuch all over the cieling so my room looked like the night sky. I layed on my side and looked out an actual window, at the actual sky. For some reason, looking up at the night sky, at all the stars, makes me want to cry. I wiped my eyes, and shut them, I didn't want to cry tonight.

* * *

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock. Without thinking, I snatched it up and chucked it out the window. The catch? The window is closed, so I just broke my window. My mom and David are going to be pretty fucking pissed when they get home from work and find a broken window.

I sat up, stretching, and yawned. God, I had such a crack-dream. For some reason, I was a giant, and my hair was really long, and Clyde kept sliding down it saying 'Taste the rainbow', and then the piece he was on faded away and he fell a million feet down to the ground.

No sooner did my feet hit the cold wooden floor, my door bell rang. I groaned and looked at my cell. It was six in the morning! Who the _**fuck**_ is at my door at six in the morning?!

I started trudging down the stairs, and the bell rang again. I pulled open the door.

The Sex God was at my door. He was wearing skinny jeans with combat boots, and a green t-shirt with a black zip-up over it. He had a shovel, and he was smoking a cigarette. And I was wearing my Teletubby pajamas.

Christophe said, "Hi."

I said, "Nnnnggghhh."

* * *

_I'd like to make myself believe,  
That Planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems._

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't use much OC's in this chapter, since she was at home, but the new OC's I got and all the ones I already have WILL be in the next chapter, for sure!**

**I am still accepting OC's!**

**Awesome Sexy OC's used : **

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - .shop**

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**And LaughingAngelsGibberish's OC Amy Grey will be in the next chapter!!**


	5. He Was Holding My Hand

**Hey ya'll, I'm back with another fantabulous chapter of ****Killer Klowns and Skittles****~! I got a few OC's to use, and I'm going to try to introduce the OC's better like I did with Lulu, Vivi, and Chelsea, and finally introduce Cartman XDD!! Again, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

* * *

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door  
You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

* * *

Oh. Blimey.

The Sex God is in my house, downstairs, in my living room, waiting for me.

Pinch me. I must be dreaming.

I pinch myself. It hurt.

He came over to escort me to school. Christophe's taken it upon himself to be sort of like my personal bodyguard after the whole knife-incident yesterday. So he is downstairs, on my couch, waiting for me. I'll have to smell that couch cushion, bring it into my room and hang it up on my wall. And when people come over, I'll be like 'Yeah, the Sex God sat on that cushion. Mhm.'

Nah, I'm kidding. That's creepy beyond repair.

I run my fingers through my hair, and brush it quickly, teasing it so it goes all 'poof' like I like it to. I also brush my teeth, and suck on a mint. You never know what can happen. I fling open my dresser drawer, and pick out a poofy yellow plaid skirt, a pink striped thigh-high, a green-striped knee high, fishnets, and a white All Time Low tight top. I also put on a ton of bracelets and bangles, and a few necklaces. Lastly, a mint polka-dot bow in my rainbow hair. Perfect. I take another few minutes applying tons of eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow. Plus some watermelon flavored chapstick. You know, just in case.

I throw on my coat and sling my bag over my shoulder, kissing my All Time Low poster before I leave - right on Alex's lips. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm down so I don't seem to eager in front of the Sex God. I curl my fingers around the banister like a princess and hold my head high while I descend the stairs. I hope I look like a total princess and not a weirdo, because he looks up from his hands, straight at me, and I feel my heart skip a few beats. Christophe wears eyeliner, and it makes his smoky-gray eyes so piercing it's like he's looking into your soul. God, he's so beautiful.

His lips are a perfect 'kiss me' size, the right size to fit with mine. I can just tell. I reach the bottom steps, and he gets up, blowing out some smoke from his cigarette. I flash him a smile and say, "Let's go."

His lips twitch into a small smile. Christophe didn't say anything- he didn't need to. His eyes spoke for him. We left my house, and I locked the door behind me. We were walking down my street, before I noticed that he still had a shovel.

"What's with the shovel?" I asked, glancing at his gorgeous Sex God-ness for a mere second.

He barely looked at me, but I saw his lips begin to smile... no, smirk. "Just finishing some beesness."

I thought for a moment before my mouth betrayed my mind and blurted out, "Were you burying a dead body?!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me for a second. Then he grinned and kept walking.

His smile made me melt, but that didn't exactly answer my question. Was that a 'oh, you're so silly, of course not!' smile, or was it a 'maybe i did, maybe i didn't!' smile? I was hoping the first one; I don't want him going to prison. But I do admit... Guns are the sexiest things in the world. Yum yum.

"So you did?" I pushed. Just because he was a Sex God didn't mean he could just charm his way out of things.

He was walking ahead of me, so he turned around and grabbed my shoulders. He looked into my eyes and smirked. "Eet ees our leetle secret, madamoiselle."

My face turned bright red and my mouth sort of popped open. My brain has melted, and I couldn't think straight. I just sort of nodded my head violently and he _winked_ at me.

"Walk ahead of me." He said, pushing me in front of him.

I walked ahead, only knowing he was behind me by the crunching footsteps behind me, and I finally reached the bus. Pom-Pom Whelk Boy, Tweek, and Bebe were there. So was some girl I haven't seen before.

In a way she looked like a pixie. She was tall and elegant, she had a dancer's body, honestly. Her dark brown hair was short and cute, like Alice Cullen's from the Twilight movie. She had gun-metal grey eyes, and a little ring around them. She wore a long black under armor shirt with a dark shirt with ARMY written across the chest. She also wore cargo pants tucked into boots. She had these platinum bands that were about 3 inches wide on her wrists, and a matching one around her neck like a choker. I squinted a little at the shiny thingies on her ears before noticing they were studs. She was pretty.

"Hello, Amy." I heard the Sex God say and he pushed past me to talk to her.

She waved to him, a small smile on her lips for about a second before it disappeared, and they started speaking about missions or something. Trust me babe, I didn't miss the blush on the Sex God's face. And I find myself getting insanely pissed off right now, and I don't take anger well. I bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood, but I wiped it off.

Everytime I looked over, Christophe was touching her in some way. Whether it was a high-five, a hand-on-the-shoulder, or a pat-on-the-head or something, he was touching her. I try not to hate people, but this girl definitely wasn't on my 'Favorite People' list. I marched over to Pom (I decided it was easier to call him Pom than Pom-Pom Whelk Boy) and Tweek and Bebe.

"Hey," I said casually, flicking my bangs out of my eyes.

"GAH! Don't sneak-ngh!- up on me like that!" Tweek grabbed at his shirt, pulling on it.

"Hi." Pom said flatly , rolling his eyes again, which for some reason, pissed me off even more.

"I swear if you roll your eyes one more time I will break your balls." I spat out harshly, earning a small 'Argh!' from Tweek and an impressed look from Bebe. Christophe was still talking to that Amy girl.

Craig sort of snickered and looked away, and I sort of stomped my foot and crossed my arms like a little girl.

"Wowie, I'm so scared." Craig said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Boner-Boy." I grumbled.

"Alright?" Pom inched a little closer to Tweek.

"Exactly. You have a boner for Tweek." I was feeling mad, and I can't controll my anger, honestly.

Craig's face turned bright red, and his eyebrows narrowed. "No I don't. Shut the **fuck** up!"

"Make me!" I chewed on my lower lip, looking straight into his chrystalline eyes.

The Sex God broke away from Amy and came over to me, standing in front of me and being all hot.

"What?" I sighed.

"Stop trying to get yourself keelled." Christophe looked down at me. He was taller than me.

"I'm not!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "He's just-"

The Sex God grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. He was touching my face, and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Zhe world eesn't out to get you, Rhiannon." Wow, that's the first time he ever said my name. "And eef you don't queet trying to die, protecting you will be a lot harder."

"'M sorry..." I mumbled, not being able to look away from his piercing smokey eyes.

"Zhank you, madamoiselle." He grabbed my hand for a second and gave it a squeeze, not looking away from my face while he did so.

It wasn't fair. He was so gorgeous, so _perfect_ and he was teasing me like this. There's only **one** Sex God on the planet, and that's him. I'm not exactly boy-crazy, but my mind and my heart never agree on anything. My heart is pulling me towards his tide, drowning me in his Christophe-ness, but somewhere deep in my mind, my brain was trying to tell me this was going to end in tears.

The big yellow bus pulled up, and I boarded on after everyone else got on.

"I NEVER WANNA SEE YER HIPPIE FACE HERE AGAIN, YA BITCH!" The bus driver yelled at me.

I brushed it off as I looked for a seat, but before I could shimmy my way to Butters, I was pulled down into a seat by Bebe.

"Are you and Christophe together?" She barked at me, her dark brown eyes staring into mine.

For some reason, she had a face that _**really**_ pissed me off. I didn't know why, I mean, she was pretty. She had big, chocolate brown eyes and long lashes, and her dirty blonde hair looked exactly like Taylor Swift's. She actually sort of looked like Taylor, but for some reason, her face just screamed 'punch me'.

"No." I said flatly, about to get up to join Butters, but her claws dug into my arm as she yanked me back down.

"Do you like him?" She asked again.

I was about to answer, but then I remembered what Vivi told me. Bebe was a gossip, she'd tell _everyone_, and I could just kiss the Sex God goodbye.

"No-" I began.

"Ees she causing you problems, madamoiselle?" the Sex God's chocolately voice came from above me, and he rested his chin on my head.

Oh Blimey, I think he can hear my heart beat out of my chest.

"I'm not!" Bebe shouted, gripping harder onto my arm.

"Owch, get your talons off me, please and thank ya." I grumbled.

Bebe gave me the dirtiest look I have ever recieved in my entire life, so that was my cue to scramble out of the bus seat to find another one. Someone gripped my arm and pulled me down. Alright, was today 'Let's Pull On Rhiannon's Arm 'Till It Falls Out' day or something?

"Seet here, madamoiselle." the Sex God smirked at me, just a little lop-sided smirk, a sexy one that can drive someone over the edge.

"Alright!" I said a little too eagerly. Calm down, Rhi.

The Sex God and I had a conversation about horror movies. In the whole 10 minute conversation before we arrived at school, I made him laugh. _Twice_. Me, Rhiannon Edwards made the Sex God laugh. That's right, _I_ did that. Once we got off the bus, we walked into school together, and we kept talking. I think he was feeling more comfortable around me, because he gave me an arm-touch, and a pat on the head before I entered homeroom.

I think I was glowing when I got into homeroom, because Lucy and and Rylee immediatly ran up to me and started firing questions.

"Why are you so happy?" They both said, dragging me to the back corner of the room.

I told them about how Christophe showed up at my house this morning, and everything that happened until I stepped in the door.

"He did? What did you say!?" Rylee asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"He said 'Hi', and I sort of went 'nnnnggghhh'!" I confessed, and Lucy laughed.

"Way to go, slick." Lucy grinned at me. "I have my own news, too!"

"What?" I asked.

"Craig and I have a date Saturday!" She squealed, giggling with excitment.

I grinned at her. "Oh Blimey, really!?"

"YES!" Lucy shouted, so while she went to explain to Rylee, I pulled a sneaky ninja move and grabbed her cell out of her hand, looking through her messages.

"Hey!" Lucy blushed brightly, reaching for her phone.

"'How about a date this saturday, Luce?'" I read the message in a voice loud enough for Lucy and Rylee to hear, but low enough so nobody else did.

Lucy was bright red. She snatched her phone back. "What if someone heard!? Why'd you do that!?"

"I was curious!" I confessed, and Lucy quickly shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Rylee twirled a piece of hair on her pointer finger.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back." I pointed my thumb towards myself. "And I'm _always_ satisfied!"

Lucy and Rylee cracked up laughing, and so did I. I side-glanced at Clyde, who was side-glancing at me. He blushed and looked away quickly. Aww. He's so adorable!

The bell rang, dismissing us all to first period. Today, Mrs. Monroe actually decided to give us something to do. We had to write about our most embarassing moment. I was going to write about the Sex God with the face-plant and finding a pad moment, but I panicked. What if we had to read these out loud? I decided to write about this time in second grade at the Christmas play, how I walked out on stage as one of Santa's elves, and I look out into the audience, and my stage fright got the best of me so I peed myself, and I was just standing there crying and peeing, because once you start, you can't stop.

A folded up note landed on my desk. I looked around at who could've possibly sent it.

_**Hey Rhi, i have a favor to ask you.**_

_**- Luce**_

I noticed that Lucy dotted her I's with hearts. I quickly scribbled back a reply, and handing it to her. Thank God she sat next to me.

_**What?**_

_**- Rhi**_

_**You know how I'm going out with Craig on Saturday?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Well, slight change of plans. i got a text from my ma, and she doesn't want me going alone with boy, so we're inviting a bunch of people to like, quadrupal-date with us. we have tons of people coming to the bowling alley on saturday, wanna come?**_

_**p.s. CHRISTOPHE WILL BE THERE.**_

My heart skipped a beat at the last sentence.

_**FUCK YES I'LL BE THERE!**_

_**Good :)**_

I did a little victory dance, this time, not in my hand. I sort of flailed my arms around andwiggled around a tad in seat, gaining a few odd looks from my classmates. Lucy just smiled at me; I guess she was used to my rowdy antics. Ms. Monroe, however, took this as me raising my hand to volenteer to share my entry out loud.

"Ah, Rhiannon!" She said, her voice dripping with 'I CAUGHT you!'. "I see you are just _so_ excited to share your embarassing moment!"

"Nononono," I said quickly. "I was just... dancing."

"If you can dance in class, you can share your entry. I _insist_." Ms. Monroe replied, and I sighed, and grabbed my notebook to stand in front of a classroom of twenty something teenagers waiting to hear my most embarassing moment. Just what every teenager wants, you know?

"Alrighty, so um..." I began before Ms. Monroe interupted me.

"Just read what you wrote." She said.

I sighed, and began to read. "When I was in second grade, I was part of the school drama club. We were performing different Christmas stories, and I got the role as Vixen in the Rudolph skit. It was my first ever performance, and I was so nervous it felt as if my stomach was going to fall out of my butt."

A few laughs.

"I walked on stage in my reindeer costume, looked out into the audience, and I got so nervous I peed myself. I just stood there, crying and peeing, because, as you know, once you start, you can't stop." I finished, looking up to see everyone laughing.

I blushed from embarassment, and I quickly sat back down. Vivi grinned at me and raised her hand to volenteer. She's such a great person.

She stood up in front of the class, pink bandana and all, and began to read.

"My most embarassing moment is when I was seven years old. I was still living in France at the time, and there was this boy I liked named Adrien. My very best friend Avril was the only one who knew I liked him. She went up to him and said 'I know who you like!', and told him I liked him. Turns out, Adrien felt the same way, so he wanted to kiss me. I was chewing gum, and I hadn't realized he walked over. He called my name, and I turned to face him right when I blew a biiiiig bubble, and he leaned in quickly and kissed the bubble. We were connected by a two foot long bubble-gum string until it broke and he ran off." Vivi blushed slightly, and people laughed, but not as hard as they had with my embarassing moment.

Argh!

The rest of the period passed by in a blur. I must have spaced out or something, because I just sat there daydreaming about the bowling thing on Saturday, and me falling into Christophe's arms, and he looked into my eyes and opened his mouth to speak, and the bell rung, so I was sort of like 'what the hell!?' but I then realized it was a daydream, and I sulked my way down the hall.

I tripped over my foot, and crashed right into the boys in front of me. One had tan skin with messy black hair, and a hint of a mustache. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans with black sneakers. The boy next to him I recognized as the boy who commented my picture on facebook, Jackson. He was wearing a tight black shirt with 'I'M A DRUMMER BOY!' written across the chest in block letters surrounded by flames, and an unzipped yellow zip-up over it. He was also wearing grey skinnies and blue tennies.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized as I recollected my things.

"No problem." Jackson smiled at me.

"It's alright," the boy with the mustache said.

Nice fellows. I apologized once again before hurrying down the hall. I was _just_ about to round the corner to the library before a hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me towards the stair-case.

"Hey what the-" I began, but then I noticed it was none other than the Sex God.

"Come weeth me." He said simply, grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine, he was _holding my hand_. Oh Blimey O'Reilly...

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down a long hallway in the basement of the school, passing multiple closets and random abandoned classrooms that were no longer used.

"The old music room." Christophe said, pushing open the door to a large room.

The room was covered in old posters from the nineties, I'm guessing it's been deserted for years. Chairs lined the three rows of stairs to the back of the room, where a few boxes with random black scribbles were. In the center of the bottom 'floor' was a big, grand, black piano.

Christophe pulled me in, closing the door behind me. He let go of my hand (Argh!), and I set my stuff on a random desk. He sat down at the piano, and his fingers began to dance across the keys. The Sex God played piano!

I stood next to the piano, leaning against it with my elbow propped up on the top of it, and my chin resting in my palm. I recognized the song he was playing immediatly- it was one of my all-time favorites.

I cleared my throat and began.

"_If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just... see... you.... tonight._" I sang, and I saw the Sex God's lips turn up into a ghost of a smile.

He continued playing, and I took that as a cue for me to go on.

"_It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think. Of. Me._" I sang in my best voice for him as his fingers raced across the keys, playing the beautiful music.

I began to get really into it, closing my eyes as I began the next line, tapping my foot to the beat.

"_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong! Living in your precious mem-o-ryyy..._" I bellowed out. Christophe was smiling, playing the notes perfectly. His fingers banged on the keys to sound like the violins in this part of the song.

"_'Cause I need you_." He looked up at me, into my eyes as he played.

"_And I miss you_." I stared into his gorgeous smokey eyes.

"_And now I wonder..._" I moved to sit beside him at the piano.

This was a kodak moment. Christophe playing the song perfectly as I sang out the lyrics in this abandoned, old music room. My voice got louder with each line, and my heart was racing at the speed of light with every little glance he'd give me until we were reaching the end of the song.

"_If I could just see you... If I could just... see... you... If I could just... __**hold**__... you... tonight..._" My voice grew softer as his playing grew softer with each butterfly note.

After he played the final notes, we just sort of sat there, staring at eachother, looking into eachother's eyes. We didn't say anything, we just... we were just having a totaly kodak moment.

"OhmyGOD, you two are amazing!" Moment ruined.

We both whipped our heads towards the door. A girl with curly black hair and emerald green eyes stood at the door along with Angela. The girl was wearing a jean mini-skirt with knee high navy socks. She was wearing black mary-janes and a navy long-sleeved shirt with a navy scarf wrapped around her head, sort of like a hippy. Angela had her hand covering her mouth in a shocked way, and for some reason, her eyes were tearing.

"Zhank you." the Sex God said flatly, his face hardening to his normal expression.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"That was _theee_ most beautiful thing I have ever heard," Angela exclaimed. "You sound just like Vanessa Carlton!"

"No, she totally sounds like Hayley Williams!" The girl with the scarf argued.

Christophe sighed, mumbling something in french.

"Will you two please leave?" He said icily.

"Only if we could stay for one more song." The girl with the scarf argued.

Christophe glared at her.

"Please?" Angela pleaded, clasping her hands together.

I looked over at the Sex God, and shrugged. I sort of smiled, and he sighed, "Fine."

Angela and Scarf Girl clapped, and ran over to sit in front of us as we began another song.

"_Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms..._"

* * *

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated since... Thursday? I had my little sister's chorus concert to go to thursday, and I slept over my friend's house yesterday for her birthday, but I finally got a real fluffy chapter out XD!**

**Sorry I didn't use all the OC's in this chapter, but you will definitely see more of them in the next, and at The Chance After December concert, and the bowling alley! I AM SORRY FOR NOT INTRODUCING CARTMAN AGAIN!! HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NO MATTER WHAT, THOUGH, in the lunch period. I just couldn't fit him in anywhere in this!**

**I am still accepting OC's!**

**Lovely Sexy OC's used : **

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**


	6. Straight Out Of High School Musical

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm FINALLY going to introduce Cartman in this chapter, I mean, it's been a freaking SOUTH PARK fanfiction with no Cartman!? Well anyways, all the OC's will also be getting more attention here too, because the girls are going to the Mall today!**

* * *

_And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore_

* * *

I was walking to third period Italian with the Sex God at my side.

And I didn't miss those glares I got from a bunch of girls. Most weren't even in my grade, either.

He was walking beside me, his facial expression was totally blank, but there was a light behind his eyes. As if he just witnessed something beautiful and magical, a secret he wanted to lock up and keep for himself. And that was what happened last period, with the piano and the singing, a.k.a., the Kodak moment. Where we just sort of... blended together, I should say.

I got to my Italian class, and I was pretty surprised that Christophe followed me in and actually escorted me to my seat. He would usually just let me go at the door. But then I noticed that Bain was in this class, and he was giving me a look equivilant to one of the Devil.

"Be safe, madamoiselle." Christophe said huskily, ruffling my hair and he refused to leave until all of my friends were surrounding me, and he made me sit closer to the window, farther from Bain. After all that, he left to whatever class he currently has.

"Ooo la la." Lynda smiled, whispering to me as Christophe left the room. "Is there romance in the works?"

I blushed. "No! He's just sort of... my bodyguard."

"That is too adorable," Lynda shuffled a few worksheets, very anchor-woman style, before finding the right one. "Even if it's 'cause someone's out to kill you."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was silenced by Lulu throwing in her two cents.

"Mary told me what happened last period!" Lulu exclaimed, seated in her usual seat, Kenny's lap.

"What happened last period?" Kenny asked, absent-mindedly stroking Lulu's hair.

"Only a total romance-movie moment! It was something straight out of High School Musical!" Lulu squealed. "Mary and Angela told me that they were going to the old Tech room to use the computers, and they heard music coming from the old music room, right? So they walked in, and Christophe was playing the piano, playing that song 'A Thousand Miles', and Rhiannon was singing! They said they were quiet until they finished, and that Christophe and Rhi were just sort of lost in each other's eyes for a few moments!"

I blushed, covering my face in my hands and Lynda and Lulu begain to rain questions on me. Kenny sort of gave an approving smile, and he reached across and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations, girlie." He grinned, before turning his attention back to Lulu.

Italian was spent with me half-paying attention, and half drawing little hearts with 'C+R 4Evz' inside the little hearts, and me getting called on once and getting the hiccups in the middle of sharing my answer, which provided amusement to the rest of the class. At the end of the period, when we had a few minutes left, and Miss Corinci was trying to explain a big group project we had to do, and was calling someone's name and they'd pick a partner. Kenny and Lulu were working together, and so was Lynda and Bebe (yes, they are friends), and I still didn't have a partner yet.

"Lucy?" Miss Corinci called for Luce to pick her partner.

"Rhiannon Edwards." She said, and I grinned at her. One of my closest friends here was my partner, yaaay.

She began to explain how we had to create an Italian resteraunt and a menu, but was interupted by the classroom door swinging open.

The Sex God has just landed. He looked as gorgeous as ever as he snapped his cigarette in half, threw it in the trash and began walking towards me.

"Um, excuse me young man, but I'm trying to teach a class here." Our teacher was obviously pissed off.

"Zhat ees just dandy, go ahead, beetch." Christophe crossed his arms and I moved over so we were sharing my chair.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Miss Corinci's face turns purple when she gets angry. Like a grape, hahaha.

"Just teach your God-damn class," Christophe rolled his eyes, and Miss Grape Lady let it go for now, as she continued to explain our project, having to shush the class every now and then because they kept whispering and looking at me.

I was so close to him. Our thighs were touching. I could smell him. I'm such a creep. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder, but I didn't. It wasn't fair; he was like alcohol to me, and I wanted to so badly take a shot. Don't get me wrong, I do NOT drink or do drugs, but if I were to do a drug, it's name would be Christophe DeLorne.

**~.::.~**

Lunch finally came, and I was walking to the lunch room with Angela again. We were talking about teachers and bands, and I remembered I had an extra ticket to the All Time Low concert.

"Hey, I have an extra ticket to an upcoming All Time Low concert, wanna come?" I asked, and Angela's eyes just about popped out of her skull.

"OhmyGOD!" She squealed. "Totally!"

She hugged me, which felt like a hug from an anaconda because she squeezed me so hard. I guess she was just really excited. We sat down at our usual lunch table, and I noticed we had a few new additions to the lunch table.

First addition: a blonde boy who sort of looked like a girl, wearing a brown newsboy cap, a red blazer with a dress-shirt underneath and a bow around his neck. He was also wearing long shorts that reached his knees, and purple knee highs with brown dress shoes. Stereotypical cutie-pie, honestly.

Second Addition: a boy with long messy black hair, his bangs covering his ruby-red eyes. He was wearing black Tripp pants with black boots, and a dark zip-up with a pentagram drawn on the front in drippy font that made it look like it was bleeding. Stereotypical Satanist kid.

Third Addition: Amy Grey from the bus stop. The girl who I believe has the Sex God's love curled around her pinky finger. Must kill.

Fourth Addition: Gregory, Christophe's bestest buddy. He was a cute kid, and he had those big cow eyes that made you go 'Awww!'

"AWWW!" I aww'ed, to see if he'd notice. He didn't.

Fifth Addition: **THE SEX GOD IN ALL HIS SEX GODLY-NESS**.

Sixth Addition: He was a chubby guy, with brown hair with brown side bangs, and he was wearing brown skinny jeans with a red band t-shirt and a blue hat with yellow trim and a yellow poofball on the top. A.K.A. Eric Cartman from Facebook.

"Well lookie here, it's lesbian rainbow dyke!" He sneered, stuffing cheesy poofs in his mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" I exclaimed, and I guess it was a shock to my friends, because they all looked at me like I had seventeen eye balls.

"Why else would you have rainbow hair, ho?" Cartman smirked, and cracked his knuckles.

"I guess you haven't gotten the fact that skinny jeans don't make you look skinny, fatass!" I clenched my hands into fists.

"**AY**! I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned!" He scowled. "You're no better than that Jew bitch Kahl!"

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle shouted, and I sat down and counted to ten in my head like my therapist had told me to a few years ago. I didn't take anger well, and the last time I got extremely pissed, it ended with getting in-school Suspension for breaking a kids wrist. And that was when I was **seven**, for Christ's sake.

Cutie-Pie looked up from his book for a second, and said in a very British accent, "Stop the fighting! Please stop the fighting!"

I tried to hold back a laugh and sounded like a pig before I finally gave in and laughed. Satanist kid next to him put his arm around the Brit boy and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and go "Damien!".

"Hey Rhiannon." A somewhat nasally voice caught my attention and I turned towards Clyde.

"Yup?" I answered, taking a sip of my red Gatorade.

"Are you going to the bowling thing Saturday?" He asked, and he had this hopeful look in his chocolatey brown eyes.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but smile when his face broke out into a grin and he hugged me.

I felt a hard bang on my head for a second, heard a few screams, then everything went black.

**~.::.~ **

I woke up a tad hazy, and the image of the people above me blurred a little until it came into focus, like in those old movies.

"Rhi, are you okay? You feeling better?" Fireball asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. Her face red pure worry.

I sat up on the bed, which I then noticed was _my_ bed, and there were lots of people in my room. Rylee, Vivi, Lucky, Lucy, Lulu, Keira, Butters, Clyde, Stan, Kyle, and Gregory were all in my room in various places.

"Yeah, what happened?" I yawned and looked at the clock. 2:05 P.M., we had obviously skipped school after whatever happened happened.

"Bain hit you over the head with a bat or something and you passed out cold." Keira said. "You should've seen the look on Christophe's face. He literally jumped across the table in a matter of second and started beating the shit outta Bain."

"It was so scary!" I noticed Lulu didn't have Kenny with her. "Kenny tried to break it up, but was knocked over and broke his neck on the table."

Jesus Christ! I started to panick before I noticed Clyde was wearing my panties on his head and Stan and Kyle were laughing. I jumped off my bed in a flash and zipped over there, yanking my polka-dot panties off Clyde's head and stuffing it back in my underwear drawer.

"Don't touch my panties, Clyde." I gave him a playful shove and he grinned apologetically at me. He wrapped his arms around me, and sort of rocked back and forth with me. I hugged him back.

"Where's Christophe?" I mumbled once he let go of me.

Gregory answered. "He's cooling off outside, having a smoke. He was really pissed off,"

I stumbled out of my room, hearing Butters yell 'Don't touch Rhiannon's panties!', but I didn't care. I ran down the stairs and outside, and sure enough, there he was in all his Sex God Glory. He was wearing a long black trenchcoat with fingerless gloves, and he was leaning against the side of my house smoking.

"Christophe?" I asked uneasily, and he turned towards me. His eyes read murder.

I ran towards him and he hugged me. _**HE HUGGED ME**_. Am I dreaming!? I discreetly pinched myself, but no. This is reality. I love it.

"I am so sorry, madamoiselle." He said huskily, "_Je suis désolé_..."

"It's alright, I'm fine." I said, and he released me.

We didn't say anything, but he sort of leaned toward me for a second, but then pulled back and led me inside. When I got up to my room, I found that an all-out Panty War was going on, Boys versus Girls. Clyde was wearing my frog panties over his head, shooting panties at Lucy. Alright, I must admit I should be peeved, but this looked like fun, so I joined in. The Sex God just sort of stood there, laughing to himself. It was all fun and games until we got tired and the boys all left. Most of them just said bye, but Butters gave me a peck on the cheek (Aww!), Clyde hugged me, and Christophe ruffled my hair and smiled that lop-sided smile of his at me.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"We still up for the mall?" I asked.

Lucy grinned. "Totally."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, I feel absolutez fabbity fab fab." I replied, kicking my legs in the air.

"Awesome, I need jeans." Lucky grinned. "And shoes."

"Don't we all?" Keira asked slyly, and we laughed.

**~.::.~**

We made it to the mall walking. South Park is just so small you can go anywhere by just walking. It was pretty fun walk to. We made a new friend named Chris. Well, we don't know his real name, we just call him Chris and he sort of waves. Hah, nine year olds are so adorable. So so adorable.

As soon as we got in the mall, we all decided we should get food first, because we were hungry teenage girls. And hungry teenage girls should be fed or we shall destroy all of man-kind. Mehehehe, Not really. Rylee, Chelsea, Vivi and I all went to get some Chinese food while Lucky, Lulu, Lucy, and Keira got McDonald's. We sat at a big table smack-dab in the center of the food court.

"So we should meet up at someone's place at six tomorrow," Lucky said, popping a french fry in her mouth. "That gives us enough time to get ready for the concert, right?"

"No, I mean, we're _girls_, for crying out loud!" Lucy exclaimed, making elaborate hand motions. "Let's meet up at five at Rhiannon's place."

"Why my house!?" I choked on the Lo Mein I was slurpin'.

"'Cause you have the most make-up." Keira shrugged and smiled at me.

"Alright, fine." I grinned. "Since you all somehow know where I live, my house at five tomorrow! Then we leave at six thirty and make it to The Chance by seven!"

"We know where you live 'cause Christophe played the hero and carried you back to your house!" Rylee giggled, and a chorus of awww's shortly followed.

"Oh, I blush." I smiled.

We all decided to go to PacSun afterwards to buy crap. I successfully bought a pair of yellow checkered skinny jeans. We decided to hit up some store called Abercrombie. The second I stepped in the store, I gagged.

"God, this perfume gives me a headache." I complained. "And holy shit, fifty dollars for this toilet-paper thin piece of shit!? And why is it so dark in here!"

"So you don't see the price of what you're buying," Fireball joked, and I laughed.

"Rhiannon!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see Scarf-Girl running towards me and hugging me.

"Hi...?" I questioned as she proceeded in telling me how I can sing very well and that Christophe and I should audition for the school musical.

"This is sort of High School Musical-ish enough as it is," I defended. "I ain't tryin' out fo' no musical." I put on my best gangsta impersonation.

The girl laughed, and I noticed she was here with Angela, Wendy, Bebe, and that Italian girl who gave Lulu laxatives.

"Are you going to the concert tomorrow at The Chance?" Italian girl asked, and I nodded. Where the hell were my friends?

"Yeah, I'm going with Lucy, Chelsea, Lulu, Lucky, Vivi, Riley, and Keira." I replied.

"Oh that's awesome!" Wendy smiled at me. "I can't wait to see my man play on stage!"

"You're dating Stan, right?" I asked, and Wendy nodded. She didn't seem so bad...

"I can't wait to get me some Jew ass." Bebe licked her lips, and I assumed she was talking about Kyle.

I put out my best fake laugh that I could muster up. "I'm pretty excited to go."

"Yeah, and tomorrow's also karaoke night at The Chance after the concert!" Angela said excitedly. "They have a piano there, you should bring Christophe and you guys should do 'A Thousand Miles'!"

"Nah, I don't think so." I replied.

"It's random though, they just sort of pick someone from the audience, play a song and you sing." Wendy put in her two-cents. "I think the karaoke starts at like nine,"

We stood around to chit-chat for another few minutes before Chels came out of nowhere and dragged us all to Zune or something like that, a total skater store. We looked around inside for a bit while Chelsea bought a skateboard, and then we headed to the arcade.

"What should we play?" I asked, looking around at all the people around me. We were the only teenagers in the whole arcade, everyone else was thirteen or under.

"DDR!" Lulu exclaimed, and yanked me along to the giant Dance Dance Revolution game. I put in 50 cents for us, and we decided to dance to some song called Butterfly. Little did they know that I am a DDR master... God, I made that sound so dramatic. I guess we were doing amazingly because we had a whole crowd around us, kids and teenagers. It was pretty awesome, stepping off the mat to applause and cheering.

After our little DDR experience, we all decided to head home, it was getting late. Plus, I didn't do my homework. And we all know how important homework is.

On the way out of the mall, I took the route to my house, and nobody else came because they lived in a totally different direction. It was really eerie, walking alone at night in the dark when someone is after you. I just stuck my hands in my pockets and looked straight ahead, promising myself I'd be a trooper, and if someone tries to touch me, I'll kick them in the balls.

It was all fine and dandy, strolling through darkness until someone grabbed my arm. With a yell, I grabbed their arm and twist them around, giving them a hard knee-to-the-balls. The person groaned and doubled over in pain, clutching his area. He looked up at me.

Oh Shit. It was Clyde.

"Oh Blimey, I'm so sorry!" I exlcaimed, kneeling down to hug him. "I thought you were a hobo or something."

"No biggie." He forced a smile, and I noticed tears in his eyes. Did I kick that well?

"Can you walk me home, I don't wanna kick any other pedestrian in the balls," I admitted sheepishly, and Clyde got up slowly, wincing, and we started walking back to my house.

We were talking about the concert and bowling, and about random things here and there. We made it to my house quickly, but I think it seemed quicker 'cause we were having fun. Before I opened my door, Clyde looked into my eyes, leaned in, and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," He smiled before leaving me.

I blushed and ran inside, throwing my shoes off next to the door mat.

"Ma?" I called out.

No answer.

I guess they weren't back yet. Speaking of which, where was my little sister? Whatevs. I hopped up the stairs, I literally meaned hopped. I was trying to be a bunny. I opened the door to my bedroom, and flipped on the light switch.

There, on my bed, sat the Sex God.

He smiled at me.

"Hope you don't mind me spending the night."

* * *

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

* * *

**Uh OH! He's sleeping over!! **

**I thank you all again for the reviews and the amazingful oc's! I know it seems that Rhiannon's love life is going amazingly right now, and that this is going to be a cliche happy Disney ending, but trust me, it is NOT. My little Rhiannon has a bunch of things in store for her....**

**I am still accepting OC's!**

**Awesome Sauce OC's used : **

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**


	7. My Heart Has Gone Missing

**Yay, new Chappie!  
Rhiannon was also featured in a few other fanfics, and I'm sooo happy! (wowie, Craig moment...)**

**Anyway, I'm in a South Park cosplay group! I'm the Craig/Kyle/Rebecca/Lexus/etc ! But mainly Kyle Craig and Rebecca(for the girls)!**

**If anyone wants to know our group on youtube (sadly we are not the amazing southparkcosplay), just ask =D**

**And I'm SO sorry I haven't been using everyone's OC!**

**And I'm REALLY sorry to Commander of the Rabbids, cuz nobody even knows their OC's NAME, for Blimey's sake! **

**And I'm sorry that I keep using exclamation points, my friend Alyssa is rubbing off on me XD**

**One last comment: is anyone else 13? I never meet someone my age on here xD**

**And does anybody have dA? Cuz I stalked Doomed-Orange-Parka's XD.**

**Okay, THAT was my last comment.**

* * *

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

* * *

Oh Blimey.

I must look like a fish out of water, standing here in total shock with my mouth open while a total Sex God is just smirking at me and sitting on my bed. Sitting on my _**POWERPUFF GIRLS**_ blanket. On my bed that is covered in bras and panties.

"Uh, er, uh... nnngggghhh...." I said back to him, sort of closing the door behind me and blushing in embarassment.

"Zhat ees not zhe first time you said 'nnnggghhh' to me." the Sex God smirked, patting the space next to him. I walked over like a zombie and sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on my bed.

"Ah yes, I believe I remember an incident with Teletubby jimjams where you also showed up at my house unexpectedly!" I retorted, faking shock and slapping my cheek as if saying 'Oh dearie me!'.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, looking away for a moment. He sighed, and started fiddling around with the strap of one of my bras, which I quickly snatched away, bunched up into a ball, and fired it into my open dresser drawer. He smiled again, and looked at me, and his fingers ghosted over my hand for a second before he got up and opened the window to my bedroom, pulling out a smoke.

He lit it, taking a long drag with his gorgeous eyes closed. Then I wonder: Does he taste like an ashtray? Does he smoke around his parents? Are they okay with it? Why was he smoking when he picked me up from Italian class? How _long_ has he been smoking, anyway? We're only ninth grade freshies.

"In case you were wondereeng, I 'ave been smokeeng seence I was eight," He said. Dude, was this guy a mind reader on top of being a Sex God?

"Wow, seriously? Do your parents know?" I asked while gathering up my panties and bunching each one up, then trying to shoot it into my drawer.

"Yes, my mother knows." He indicated that he had one parent. "Our butler got me eento eet after zhat cock-suckeeng ass'ole God had my father enleested in zhe army."

Well this Sex God certainly had strong opinions on God. I'm guessing he's like an ancient French Sex God (if ancient France ever even existed), because he's way too gorgeous to be merely human. But then I figure, Rhiannon, you are being a reh-tard.

"But smoking can kill you," I threw out a random health fact that he probably didn't give a rat's ass about.

He was silent for a moment, and pressed his lips together before taking another drag. "I know."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that answer, I was actually expecting a smirk and some witty remark in that french accent that makes my knees turn to jelloid. It sort of tugged on my heart strings in a way, that he knew that this could kill him, yet he still did it.

So I marched my ass over to him, yanked that cancer stick out of his mouth, and snapped it in half, throwing it out my window. "Then stop."

"Zhe fuck?" He sighed angrily, pulling out another ciggie. I dug into his pocket, my hand brushing past his wee-wee area (he sort of grunted when this happened), and I pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

I was all ready to chuck it out the window, but he grabbed my arm, spinning me to look at him. His eyes were smoldering into mine, and my breath caught in my throat. His lips curled into a smirk and he leaned closer to me.

"Ees zhat zhe best idea?" He whispered huskily against my ear, and I felt my face heat up. Oh Blimey. My knees were going all jelloid again, and my breath was coming out shakey. He took my moment of weakness by grabbing the box from my hand and stuffing it down his pants... his _boxers_. And if I tried to reach inside, he's KILL me with his shovel. And I'd be a total whore.

"Don't fuck wiz me." He said in a more serious tone.

"Just don't smoke around me," I retorted, gaining back my confidence. "I don't want to sit back and watch you kill yourself."

He flopped onto my bed and put his hands behind his head. He had no pit hair, which is a good thing. I'm a weirdo, but I **hate** chest hair, pit hair, mustaches, beards, you get the dilly-O. And he didn't have a trace of facial hair either, no stubble or anything. Which is another plus. Now he must take his shirt off, and if he doesn't have chest hair, he's officially perfect.

"And you stop preacheeng zhees sheet at me." the Sex God smirked at me. He is so smirky.

"Deal." I agreed. I don't want him smoking around me, and I don't want to inhale his second-hand ciggie smoke.

"Come 'ere." He said, his eyes were closed, and he looked so Sex Godly scrumptious, I wanted to pounce on him and give him the best Rhiannon-snoggin' he'll ever encounter.

Which is unlikely, considering I am a lip virgin, and have no kissing experience whatsoever. I walked over and sat down next to him. I guess Christophe felt the bed move slightly when I sat, because his smirk turned into a smile.

"Tell me, madamoiselle..." He sighed, opening his eyes. "How come you always turn beet red when I touch you?"

I tried not to blush again. He's seriously asking that question!?

"I just, I uh..." I st-st-stutterin' when you ask me what I'm thinkin' 'bout... wow, did I seriously just quote Miley Cyrus?

"Ees eet zhat... you _fancy_ me?" Christophe asked, and smiled, but I could see the mischief in his eyes.

GOD DAMMIT! Am I _**that**_ obvious?! I mean, I wear my heart on my sleeve, and my emotions are always readable, but I actually thought I was keeping this crush on the down-low. But I guess not.

"NO!" I exlcaimed.

"Zhat was a leetle to queeck of a reply for someone who doesn't like me." He smiled and shrugged. I playfully slapped his arm.

"I don't." I said firmly.

"Whateeeeever..." He shrugged again. Then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him, and it was like a dream.

I was lying ontop of a total Sex God, and he was smiling at me. In that sexy 'come hither' smile of his. I could FEEL the heat radiating off my cheeks, and I'm pretty sure he could, too. My breath hitched in my throat as he carefully stroked my bangs away from my eyes. He leaned in... and I felt his lips press against mine. It was all waves-crashing and music thumping iny my head as sparks flew, and I felt my whole body just... _melt_.

I was in heaven.

**~.::.~**

People were shocked when I walked into school with Christophe, holding his hand. He was sort of smirking to himself, and he didn't let go of my hand until I got to my homeroom, where he kissed my cheek before heading off to his homeroom. Not a second after he left, I heard the screams coming from inside my homeroom before I was dragged inside.

"**OhmyGodOhmyGodOHMYGOD**!!!" Lucy and Rylee both squealed (screamed), both yanking on my arm, and they immediatly let go and fell silent when they pull them out of the sockets.

I pushed them back in as Lucy and Rylee stared in awe, but they went right back to squealing.

"OHMYGOD!" Lucy jumped up and down. "You and the Sex God are together now!?"

"Yes!" I grinned, and I felt so happy, and my stomach did backflips when she said that. I don't know why, but I felt so proud of myself.

"WHEN AND HOW!?" Rylee yelled. "Give me the deets." She yanked me down in the chair, where I proceeded in telling them about the kiss, and how it was all like 'waves-crashing, music thumping, and heaven rolled into one'.

"That's sooo cute," Lucy said, fiddling with her now dyed-green side bangs to match her green ensanble, after she calmed down. "I mean, the way you were looking at him before was adorable-"

Rylee cut her off. "And this is just the icing ontop of the cake that is your amazing life."

I grinned.

**~.::.~**

School couldn't pass quickly enough. There was a ton of hand-holding (between me and Christophe), but Clyde wasn't talking to me. When I told him the news, he just sort of looked at me sadly with a forced smile, and turned and walked away from me. He avoided me the rest of the day, but I could tell he was hurting. And I felt like an asshole. Clyde was such a sweet guy.

I headed home afterwards with Christophe, and he was sort of looking behind me when I asked if we should take the bus, but he quickly grabbed my hand and we started walking pretty quickly. We slowed down once we passed that Amy Grey girl. I should be suspicious, but I floating on Cloud Nine. We walked the rest of the way home, exchanging a few words, and before he left me at my house, he kissed me. Just a peck on the lips, but it still made my knees go all jelloid. Amy had walked by at that moment, took one look, and walked ahead faster. Haha. My Christophe. I walked into my house, still holding onto the doorknob on the inside and slumped against the door, a smile on my face.

"What's up with you?" My younger step-sister, Dylan, asked me.

"Oh, nothing..." I scruffled her hair as I walked up the stairs in a trance, loving life.

"Nancy's still pissed that you had a guy sleep-over last night." Dylan followed me up the stairs. I just noticed how much my sister looked like Lady Gaga. I mean, her hair did. She had white-blonde hair, down to her ribs, with a block fringe. Her style wasn't outrageous like Lady Gaga's though, and she was actually starting to dress like me, but not as kooky. She started wearing the ripped skinny jeans with the tights underneath you saw through the rips, and some Japanese anime t-shirt with ballet flats and one of those hippie elastic band things around her head.

"Yah, I know." I replied, but she followed me into my room, coughing.

"It smells like an ashtray in here, was he a smoker?" Dylan asked, and I'm glad she didn't assume that I smoked, she knows me too well.

"Yeah," I scrunched up my nose, showing my disgust for ciggies. "Hey, is something up?"

I could practically smell the drama on her. She sighed, running her fingers through her white-blonde hair, and then spoke. "Yeah, actually. I'm having a sleep-over tonight with a few girls, Karen McCormick and Ruby Tucker, and-"

"OH!" I flailed my arms around and bounced up in my seat on my bed. "I know their brothers, Kenny and Craig! Kenny's a cutie, but Craig's a whelk!"

Dylan laughed, and proceeded to speak with her cute russian accent (yes, my step-sister is native-born Russian). "And you see, Ruby likes Ike, but Ike likes me, and he asked me out in front of her..."

"Oooh..." I nodded my head, biting my lip. "Well, I think you should talk about it with Ruby. If you also like Ike, I say go for it, but make sure she's alright with it too."

"Okay, thanks." Dyl said, and hugged me before leaving my room.

So now I am a bored 15 year old with an hour and a half of boredom on a Friday night until her friends arrive.

So what do I do?

I grab a bowl of popcorn and sit down to watch my absolute favorite movie, A Walk To Remember, but then I decide that I don't want to be teary-faced when my friends get here, so I shut it off, and plug my IPod into its speakers. I put it on Shuffle, grabbed a Hannah Montana microphone (don't ask why I have one...), and started singing along to the music.

_"I'm just a girl, you're just a boy, this is my heart, it's not a toy. So what's with you playing with my mind? We used to be cool, this used to be love; Now it's become, something like a job. Like it or not, maybe things were changing right before our eyes..._" I sang the lyrics to 'Doll House' by Priscilla Renea, standing on my bed, and just sort of bouncing side to side. "_I tried to be a picture perfect girl, but you were in your own fantasy world. Tryna control me like some kind of Barbie, but that just ain't me..._" I could feel the chorus coming on.__

"_Cause I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse!_" I broke out into the chorus, singing in my best voice and hopping off my bed, waving my hair around all over the place. "_You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this, and playing around like this. I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse! No, I could never be, stuck living life like this behind these four walls, cause I ain't a doll!_"

I finished the song, dancing around my room and throwing clothes all over the place before another few songs came on. It was awesome-sauce fun, and I was actually tired. It was actually energy-draining, but fun as hell.

The next song came on, and my stomach did a few backflips. It was an old song, and whenever I thought about past years, I felt a sudden wave of nostalgia and sadness, and I teared up. But I LOVE this song so much...

"_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you..."

"Aww, is that for Chriiiistoooophe?" I heard someone laugh from the doorway, and I turned to see Lucky and the gang standing in the doorway of my bedroom, along with my little sister, and her two friends. The red-headed one flipped me off, and I assumed that was Ruby, Craig's younger sister.

I blushed. "Shuttup!"

I pulled them in, and pushed the three nine year olds _out_, locking the door behind me and plastering on my 'oh I'm so innoncent, I wasn't doing anything weird la-di-da-di-da...' smile. "So how are ya'?"

"Rhiiii, you love him!" Keira grinned, and I blushed harder.

"She's fifteen! She can't be in freakin' love!" Lucky exclaimed, hands on her hips and all.

"Yeah, well I love Kyle..." Keira reasoned, nodding her head and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well he has magical Jew powers that seduce women." Chelsea said oh-so casually, pursing her lips and shrugging. I knew she was joking, but it was still hilarious.

Keira was about to retort, but I heard a knock at the door. My bedroom door. I walked over to it, leaving Chelsea, Lucy, Keira, Lucky, and Rylee to explore around me room. I grabbed the knob and pulled open the door. Lulu and Vivi were there, along with that girl Madison, a.k.a. the girl who put a tampon in my hair. I grinned anyway.

"Hiya," I said, allowing them in my fortress.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Lulu smiled, setting down her stuff. "We picked up Madi on our way here,"

"We would've been here sooner if _someone_," She looked over at Lulu. "Wasn't sucking face with Kenny for ten minutes,"

Lulu blushed pink, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Fireball was _**fuming**_. Her face was bright red and her jaw was clenched, and she was slightly frowning. Her fist was getting tighter, her nails digging into her palm. Maybe I'll have them sleep on seperate floors... away from the kitchen and all its sharp weapons...

"I thought he was gonna eat your face off, Jesus Christ!" Madison exclaimed, dropping her stuff by the window and taking off her shoes, setting them by my bedroom door.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted out, looking at me then at Lulu and Chels. I guess she noticed the tension, so she was trying to break it. You go girlfrieeen'. Wow, I'm so gangsta. "You guys know how in all those teen movies where they throw a party, before the parents get home they have to clean up the house, and they always manage to do it before the song that's playing ends?"

"Yeah," we all said.

"Oh, we harmonized," I grinned, before shutting up and letting Lucy finish.

"Weeeell," She dragged out the word and smiled. "How about we have to try and finish putting on _makeup_ before the song is over? And with no mirrors?"

I heard a few groans, one coming from myself. Hey, we're GIRLS. It took ten minutes alone to get your eyeliner perfectly, but to do the whole face in three minutes!?

"I accept your challenge!" Lucky called out, and she jumped over to my IPod, and once we all got our make up out, she pressed play on shuffle.

"_Paper bags and plastic hearts, all our belongings in shopping carts. It's goodbye, but we got one more night. Let's get drunk and ride around, and make peace with an empty town, we can make it right..._" We all screamed when we heard the song. Who doesn't love The Great Escape!? At the same time we were rushing with our makeup, and I was trying to put on eyeliner and eye shit as quickly as I could without poking my eye out, which trust me: IT'S HARD!

We panicked as the song reached it's second chorus. It was ending, and I was just getting started on the lippy. GRAH!

I panicked a bit and smeared lippy across my face when the song ended with a chorus of groans, and we all turned to look at eachother. We all looked from face to face in utter silence, before we burst out laughing.

"God, Rhi! You really do look like a clown!" Vivi giggled uncontrollably, along with everyone.

"Gimme a mirror, I wanna see!" Someone tossed me a mirror, and I looked at my reflection, and at an attempt of stopping myself from laughing, I snorted. I blushed then I really DID laugh. With rainbow hair, lippy not even on my lips, and flushed red cheeks, it was like Bozo's twin.

"Hey, should we star getting ready?" Madison spoke up. "It's already six, so we have only a half hour,"

"Oh, right!" Keira smacked her forehead. "Alright, we have to look... well, hot. Especially us single ladies!"

"We don't have a man to tell us we look pretty!" Lucy high-fived the other girls, and I couldn't help but feel a twang of bitterness.

I hated being left out of _anything_. Sure, I was the only one with an official boyfriend (Kenny alternates between snogging Lulu, Girl 1, Girl 2, Chels, Girl 3, Girl 4, Girl 5, Lulu, Chels, you get the drift), and all my friends were single. So I was being pretty bitter.

We washed our faces off of any make-up residue, and applied more. Most of the other girls just went with eyeliner, mascara, and lippy, but knowing myself, I went all out. Cat's eye eyeliner and mascara caked on, with a bit of glittery cotton-candy pink eye shadow. I put some foundation on so my face wouldn't look shiny under the flourescent lights of The Chance, and some lip-gloss. I wore a plain-white tight t-shirt with Hello Kitty's face on it with pink skinny jeans and a pink and blue tutu over it. I also had a golden belt with a golden heart as the buckle with a Hello Kitty picture in the center of the heart, and pink and white checkered flats. I wore a small, sparkly tiara slightly tilted on my head, and a sky-blue bow with white polka-dots in my hair, of course. Always bows, always. I also put on some cotton candy pink nail-polish. I have to admit, I looked pretty marvey.

I looked around to see what the other girls were wearing.

Chelsea didn't have to wear much make up, she had natural beauty, and it always looked like she was wearing eyeliner. She put more on anyway, with light reddish-orange lippy with lipgloss over it. She wore a ripped jean mini skirt with a golden studded belt hanging loosely around her hips. She wore a red shirt tied up with a hair-band so some of her belly showed, with Japanese print on it, engulfed in flames. She also had white sunglasses on her head, and golden arm bands and earrings. She wore golden high-heels that you sort of laces around your legs up to below her knee. She looked fabbity fab fab.

Rylee was wearing a black v-neck long sleeved shirt tucked into a white flowy skirt that reached an inch above her knees. She also wore knee high gray boots with black socks underneath that poked out from under the boots, and she wore a few silver bracelets with small hoop earings. She had on silvery-white eye shadow with black glittery eyeliner, and clear lipgloss with a hint of light pink.

Lucky had her hair straight, and she wore it under a fuzzy black hat with a white stripe. She had a loose, gray plaid over sized button-up shirt that she wore as a little dress, with a black belt around the white, and jean short shorts underneath. She had on combat boots with black thigh-highs, and a silver necklace. Her eyes had slight eye-liner that really made them pop and she had on red lippy.

Keira was wearing a black sequin tank-top with bright pink skinny jeans and pink converse. She also had on a black 'detective' cap with a pink studded ring around it, and pink shutter shades. I couldn't see what she had on her eyes, but she had on shiny lipgloss with a bit of blush on her abnormally pale cheeks.

I glanced over at Vivi, and my eyes bulged out of my head. This is the first time I'm seeing her not wearing a bandana. Like, seriously. She had her red-violet hair not in pigtails for once, so they hung in slightly wavy wisps, it looked gorgey, honestly. She had on a faded red plaid dress thing, with sleeves up the the elbows. It went down to a few inches above her knees. She had on black stockings with knee high gray 'wrinkly' boots She also had a light pink plaid giant scarf around wrapped around her neck. It was so long, it went down to her knees. Vivi had some pink lippy on with lipgloss, and mascara with eyeliner. She looks like a French Vogue model.

Lucy was wearing a red strapless dress with a big, black bow around the middle, and the skirt part poofed out a lot. Her bangs were dyed red, and I sit here wondering when she had managed to accomplish that. She had on high-tops with that dress, and a black 3-inch band on one wrist with a small red rose on it. She had on eyeliner and red lippy.

Lulu looked how her name sounded. Adorable. Her golden, platinum-blonde streaked hair was straightened, so its layers became more prominent. She had on a strapless green dress with buttons to below her boobs, and a white belt right under her boobs. The dress flowed down to her knees, and she wore a white sun-hait with white hoop earrings and a cross-necklace. She also wore strappy white sandals.

"Argh!" Madison stamped her foot, still in her bra and knickers. Haha, knickers is a funny word. Oh, british people... "I don't know what to wear!"

"How about a dress?" Fireball suggested.

"I didn't bring any," Madi said. "How about I just go like this?" She joked, twirling around in her undies.

"Aw yeah, totally!" I laughed. "I have a few dresses if you want to borrow any,"

"Really!? Thanks so so sooo much," Madison said as I led her to my closet, showing her all my dresses.

In the end, she put on a strapless, sparkly black mini-dress with black heels. She put on a lot of eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, and a hint of lippy. She had curled her hair a bit, and honestly, she looked gorgey.

"Is the Naughty Nine ready!?" I exclaimed, earning a chorus of 'woo!'s. We all got up, grabbing our purses and filed out of my room.

"Whoa, it's like looking at a fashion show!" I heard Karen say to Ruby and Dylan, and I grinned. I know it was only from a nine year old, but it was the first compliment of the night for the Notorious Nine.

It is pretty cold tonight.

"I'm freezing my non-existant balls off, man!" Chels shrieked. Blimey, I love that girl.

Let me rephrase that. It is _very_ cold tonight.

"Well, if we're lucky we can pick up some guys and get their jackets." Keira shrugged and grinned.

The Nifty Nine (a.k.a. Naughty Nine, Notorious Nine, us!) walked down the street, just laughing and having a good time, walkin' in the street. We were all huddled together for warmth, so it looked like one big blob to people far away. South Park is small enough that we could walk anywhere, and it only took about twenty minutes of freezing to get to The Chance. The outside itself looked like an L.A. club. A bouncer letting hot girls cut in line and get in, people waiting, V.I.P. line and all. I went to get onto the line, but the girls dragged me over to the V.I.P. line.

"Names?" The bouncer said, holding his clipboard with authoriteh.

"Lucy Montgomery, Rhiannon Edwards, Vivi Sykes, Rylee Royce, Keira Keen, Chelsea Richey, Lulu Summers, Lucky Day, and Madison Jones." Lucy said, peering over the clipboard.

He looked up, and for a second, I thought he'd say we weren't on the list, but then he opened the door for us, and the Naked Nine walked in. No, we weren't naked, I'm just running out of describing words that begin with 'N'.

"How'd we get on the list?" I asked.

"Cuz we're friends with the band," Keira smiled, and my stomach did a backflip.

Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Token considered me a _friend_. I know it's only my like, third day in South Park, but they thought of me as a friend! I would've done a little victory dance, but I refrained. We were backstage, and we were nearing the dressing room for After December. I thought about knocking, but Lulu just burst in, with all of us trailing after.

The dressing room looked stereotypically rocker. It had guitars and posters of ACDC and those old rock bands all over the walls, which were covered in zebra-print wallpaper. They had a vanity in there with red lights, and the ground was covered by a leapord-print rug. There was a big, yellow couch, and a red love-seat. There were bowls of food all over the place.

Kyle was wearing tight white jeans that hung slightly off his hips, and a blue v-neck t-shirt with a white mini-vest over it. He had on black converse, and his hair was silky and in light curls that shone under the lights. He looked hot. Kyle was sitting on the Lazy Boy in front of the vanity, tuning his guitar.

Stan was wearing tight, tight, TIGHT white and black checkered skinny jeans with a purple muscle shirt and black fingerless gloves. I noticed he was sporting a lip ring, and he also wore a purple sweatband with a white stripe around his head. He was sitting on the love seat, flipping mindlessly through a magazine, not really interested while he did that nervous leg-jiggling thing.

Kenny was sprawled across the couch, and I almost thought he was dead, but then he moved slightly. He was wearing bright orange skinny jeans with a rainbow studded belt, and a tight white shirt with multi-colored boom-boxes all over it. His messy blonde hair was as messy as always, and from what I could see, he was wearing big orange shutter shades.

Token was tuning his base. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with a baggy grey hoodie with fur on the inside of it. His legs were wearing skinny jeans, and he had on black Vans. He stopped tuning for a second to flip through a page of musical notes.

Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Gregory, a few other guys, and the Sex God were also in the room, just chilling. Ohmygosh. My heart skipped a few beats when he looked up at me and smirked. Clyde also looked at me, and I felt a tug on my heart strings. The look on his face was blank, but his eyes... they held so much emotion in them. Sadness, confusion, jealousy... Depression. I feel like such an asshole.

"Hi ladies," Kenny sat up, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hi Kenny!" Lulu and Chels both said, glaring at eachother, but then grinning back at Kenny. They both raced over to sit near him, but Kyle got up and sat on Kenny's lap.

"Sorry girlies, this chunk of scrumptious is mine." Kyle joked, winking at Stan.

"But Ky!" Stan yelled out, getting on his knees in front of Kyle. "What about last night!?"

"I've moved onto bigger and better things, Stanny." Kyle said.

Stan shot up, covering Kyle's mouth with his hand, and planted one sloppy kiss on this back of his hand, which looked like he was kissing Kyle.

"Aww yeah, porno on my lap." Kenny grinned, Stan and Kyle both seated on his legs.

"You guys are so gay," Token said, rolling his eyes.

"But Token! You agreed all four of us would get married!" Stan joked. "Why are you backing out now!? Is it because of that Marissa girl!?"

Token flushed red and looked down, continuing his bass-tuning. "Shut up, man."

Kyle and Stan got off Kenny's lap after their little gay skit, and Chelsea and Lulu took their places in the blonde boy's lap. Kenny, you whore... Keira and Kyle were both sitting on the Lazy Boy, Keira sitting on his, and Kyle lying down on her lap. She was stroking his hair, and they were talking about something; I couldn't exactly hear what, but I made out the words 'girlfriend' and 'song'. Were they dating? Did he write her a song?

Craig and Luce were talking, his arm around her shoulders, and Tweek and Vivi were playing... Pattycake? It was adorable, actually. Madi was conversing with Stannyboiii (Stan), and he must have said something funny because she laughed. Or she's laughing 'cause he's cute. Lucky was with Clyde, flirting with him, but he was still miserable. Oh Blimey, he was pouting...

The Sex God got up and came over to me, holding my face as he leaned in and snogged me. There were tongue involved, and some lip nibbling, and he did this thing where he varried the pressure he snogged me with. It went from light to hard to medium... I quite liked it. A lot. We pulled away after about a minute and a half of snogging because of lack of air.

"Hi." He smiled at me.

"Pip pip cheerio..." I replied casually, before processing what I had said. Pip Pip Cheerio?! Seriously, Rhi?

We hung out for a bit, then decided to go out to the club to dance a bit before Stan, Kyle, Token, and Kenny had to perform.

The second we stepped out, I blinked rapidly. Jesus, they should have a seizure warning in here! Disco balls and stroble lights were the only lighting, besides where the 'bar' (where they served non-alcoholic drinks and soda). There were two floors, and there were some tables here and there, but mostly, the floors LIGHT UP too, everytime someone took a step, that spot would light up, and the lights were blinking with all the bodies swaying.

Lady GaGa's 'Paparazzi' was blasting at the Notorious Nine and the Fabulous Four (Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Token) made our way to the dance floor, and I couldn't help but be fascinated by the motion-sensor floor, and I was stepping side to side and watching the blinkers go on and off. I was off in my own dandy world until I heard the lyrics to a song I knew ALL the moves to.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_" I nearly went to the Piddly Diddly Department in my panties when I heard the song come on, and I ended up dragging three out of four members of the Naughty Nine out onto the dance floor. Nobody was on the dance floor; they didn't want to embarass themselves. But I didn't give a shit and three halves.

Lucy, Rylee, Chelsea, and I were all in a line, dancing the Cotton-Eye Joe while onlookers cheered. I **did** see a group of girl point and laugh, but screw them, I was having fun. And so were Fireball, Luce, and Rolls.

We were soon joined by Kenny, and I saw Lulu sort of looked miffed that Kenny was dancing next to Chels, but she didn't want to come dance in our Cotton-Eye Joe line for some reason, so I think a Fabulous Five has been established. And yes, one of the members was in fact, a boy.

When the song finished, we all cheered and sort of huddled in a group hug, Kenny included. People around us were cheering too, and another dance song came on.

"_This time we're gonna get funky  
Everybody clap your hands  
Clap clap clap clap your hands  
Clap clap clap clap your hands_..." Dude, it was the Cha Cha Slide. EVERYONE knew the moves, and the Fab Five were soon joined by members of our ex-groups, Lulu, Keira, Lucky, Vivi, Madison, Stan, Kyle, and Token. Even Craig, Tweek, and Clyde joined in.

"_Alright we gonna do the basic steps  
slideTo the left  
slide to the right  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cha cha real smooth_..." We followed every single instruction for the song, more and more people joining in behind us.

What a fabbity fab fab night this was turning out to be, but I'm afraid we have too many members to be the Notorious Nine or the Fab Five. The other guys (and girls) may not know it yet, but we were the Kiwi Gang, which consisted of Me, Lucy, Chelsea, Rylee, Lulu, Vivi, Lucky, Madison, Keira, Stan, Kyle, Token, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, and Clyde. The Kiwi Gang had a total of sixteen members. Wowzaz.

I noticed the Sex God standing, leaning on a big pole, smiling at me. I grinned back, and thank Goshers the song was over. I am beat. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"You looked like a fool." He said to me, and kissed the top of me head.

"Well I'm your fool," I winked and playfully stuck my tongue out.

"Zhe band ees going on een a few meenutes," Christophe replied. "I am going to zhe bathroom, zhen for a smoke. Catch you around,"

"Alright!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips, then I headed over to the 'bar'.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, polishing a glass.

"A vanilla milkshake please," I replied, and watched as he made me my shake.

I love vanilla shakes. My favorite drink, if they were considered a drink at all. And also, I like dipping french fries in them, believe it or not. I dunno, I just like the taste.

"Here ya go, girlie." The guy said, winking at me. He looks a lot like Chad Michael Murray, I'm guessing he's at least seventeen. "It'll be three bucks,"

I reached in my pocket for the money, but a hand smacked down three dollars, and someone said, "It's on me."

I looked over at the person who just very kindly bought me my drink, as if I were one of those hot chicks at an actual L.A. club. I recognized him as the guy I crashed into in the hall way, the one with the mustache, not Jackson.

"Oh hey!" I smiled, "You're the dude from the hallway!"

"Yeah," He laughed. "The name's Johnny,"

"Thanks for the drink, Johnny." I took a sip out of my vanilla milkshake through the bendy straw. "I'm Rhiannon, by the way."

"I've heard about you, Skittles." He said, and I fetl a pang in my heart when Clyde's face came into my mind.

"Who hasn't?" I laughed.

"Sweet moves on the dance floor, by the way. Everyone was like... following your lead." He waved his hand around. "It was cool."

"Thank you!" I smiled. "So, who're you here with?"

"Just a few mates," His eyes wandered, following a girl with bright red hair who walked past us. I recognized her from one of my classes, her name was Red, and she was friends with Wendy and Bebe.

"Oo la la, you like her?" I giggled, pursing my lips and drinking straight from the glass.

"Well, yeah..." He blushed.

"That's so cuuute," I replied. "Go say hi and start conversation! Well... not right now, the band's starting... aw shit, they're starting!" I gulped down the last of my shake, wiping my mouth of a possible vanilla milkshake-mustache, and raced over to find some of the Kiwi Gang. I flagged 'em down, near the front of the stage, and squeezed past people to get to them.

"Heeeey, where were you?" Lucy asked, hugging me.

"Talking with Christophe, then this guy Johnny bought me a vanilla milkshake." I explained quickly, and Lulu squealed.

"They're starting!" She screeched as the band walked onstage, Kyle in the front near the mic with his red vintage guitar, Stan to his left, my right behind him, and Token on the opposite side. Kenny was in the back with his shutter shades, but that didn't stop all the girlies from ogling him and the rest of the guys. They were all quite groovy-looking, but I had eyes for Christophe.

"This song, I wrote for a girl... you know who you are." Kyle winked, and the band started playing.

I heard Keira whisper in my ear, "He wrote it for me!!"

That's so mega-adorable-fluffykinz.

"_Please don't forget me... I'm going crazy... just wish you'd want me... a little more..._" Kyle's voice was marvey, honestly. I was blown away about how much he sounded like Alex from All Time Low, but with a touch of 16 year old teenager-ness. I missed the next few lyrics he sung, but when he got to the last word, Stan shouted 'YEAH!' into the mic, and the beat was then slammed into main-stream boy-bandness.

"_Your lies are so worth this, your touch is mistakeless..._" Oh Blimey, they were marvey, awesome, awesome, awesome sauce. I'm mega impressed.

We all started sort of swaying to the music, I guess people would call it moshing, and Keira and the others were singing along, so I'm guessing they went to the band's practices and stuff. After the chorus broke out, they went into another verse.

"_I need an addiction, my heart has gone missing..._"

The strobe-lights were sort of strobing, but not as hard, and the spotlights were on them. They were honestly, hard-core awesome sauce times three billion and four.

After a few more songs, they got off of the stage, well, Kenny ran off stage and went crowd-surfing, being carried by tons of people, and getting his ass grabbed by tons of girls. I spotted Keira and Kyle in a quick snog, and became a third wheel by tapping on his shoulder.

"Kyle, have you seen Christophe?" I shouted over the music.

"Uh, yeah, he went to the dressing room," Kyle shouted back, returning to his snog-fest with Keira.

I ran backstage, through the 1980's bead curtains until I reached a door marked 'After December'. I grabbed the knob and twisted it, opening the door.

"Hey Chris-" I began, but I couldn't go on.

The Sex God, Christophe DeLorne, Ze Mole, my _boyfriend_ was snogging another girl.

That other girl happened to be Amy Grey.

My breath caught in my throat, and it felt like my throat closed up and I couldn't breath. It felt as if the earth was shaking, and I got a little dizzy, and my stomach did a few flips. It felt like my ass was going to fall out my butt, as if someone knocked the wind right out of me.

They broke apart, and stared at me. Christophe began to speak, but I felt the tears coming on, and as he neared me, I followed my first instinct.

I punched him in the face.

* * *

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

* * *

**Holy poop on a stick, even **_**I**_** didn't see that coming. To be honest, I never plan out what is going to happen, I just write and let it take me where it wants to go. My poor Rhiannon! WHY MUST I TORTURE YOU!? **

**And I felt terrible writing Clyde's misery, he's such a cutie-patootie X3.**

**I am still accepting OC's!**

**Awesome Sauce OC's used : **

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Until next chapter!**


	8. Pizza Is A Lot Like Sex

**I finally started typing this, man!  
Ohymygiddygod's trousers, I really love this story... like a lot. And I want to write one-shots with Rhi and Christophe now, cuz I thought of a songfic XD. I might steal this person (I forgot the user name) and write SP one shot songfics and people can send in their OC's XD.**

**So if this is you (person who had the idea above) reading this, may I use that idea?**

**ANYWAY, here we goooo!**

**CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

_Did you ever really think of me  
when I walked away  
The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack  
the smokes the slouch and my eyes back  
you think you know what you think you'll find  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but you'll never know what I won't share  
coz I don't care, no I don't care  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but I don't care  
_

* * *

I hit him square in the face, and blood started gushing out of his nose. I hope I broke it.

"Rhiannon, wait-" He clutched his nose in pain and reached out to me, but I turned and ran down the hallway and into the club.

I felt like... I don't even know. I can't even _think_ straight. My stomach is doing back-flips, and this time, it isn't the good kind. I can barely hear the music thumping in the club, and it feels like this is just some joke, and that Ashton Kutcher is going to pop out of somewhere and tell me I'm being Punk'd. My head is spinning, and I'm holding back the tears I know are threatening to spill over. I can't cry. I have to be strong, and if one tear spills and my make-up smudges, I'll punch someone. I don't know what to do with myself, and I hear Christophe shouting my name, just another lost voice in the crowd.

I escape to the second floor of the club, a few pair of snoggers giving me weird looks because I'm ducking by the staircase, peering to see if he was still looking for me. He was. Ha, good luck finding me, Two-Timin' Tommy. Stupid Christophe, he could die in a crap-filled ditch for all I care. I sighed, running a hand through my rainbow hair and briefly looking back at the snoggers. I recognized some, suprisingly. Kenny was here, of course. But with neither Chels nor Lulu. Wait, was that _**BUTTERS**_!?

"_**Butters**_!?" I exclaimed, and Kenny backed off the boy quickly and looked at me.

"Why yes, it **is** Butters." Kenny winked at me, and went back to snog Butters.

Holy... what?

I decided to leave my hiding place when I heard the karaoke contest start. Christophe isn't going to ruin _my_ night. I can cry all I want once I get home. But just in case he was watching... I held my head high and swayed my hips quite sexy-like when I walked down the stairs. I spotted him, and I ran into the crowd to the front where some of the Kiwi Gang was.

"Heya," I said to Rylee.

"Where were you?" Rylee asked.

"Upstairs. Kenny was making out with a boy!" I exclaimed. Gay guys are so adorable.

"Kenny's bi," Chels said to me, then got this dreamy look in her eyes. "'Cause he can get anyone and everyone."

I laughed. "Aww,"

For some reason, some stupid spotlight was shining around, and it was shining right on me. Did they not see a person was standing here?

"Go!" Vivi smiled.

"Go what?" I squinted so the stupid light would stop blinding me.

"You were picked for the karaoke!" Keira shouted over the crowd, and before I could protest, they had dragged me over to the stage and pushed me on it.

"What song?" The DJ asked me, and I smirked, telling him a song and grabbing the mic.

The music started blasting, and I put one hand on my hip, and strutted onto the stage in front of the crowd. I saw his head of messy brown hair.

"_You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?_" I belted out the lyrics to Hey Monday's 'How You Love Me Now', every word aimed at Christophe.

I saw his smokey-gray eyes staring at me. I hope I can get to him, dig under his skin and eat at his guilt, and make him feel like a total asshole.

"_Can't understand, I'll slow it down for you_..." I was sort of clutching my belly, and I sort of glared at him, my words dripping with venom.

"_Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now_..." Hahaha. I saw him bite his lip nervously.

Then I saw her run next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

I puked all over the stage.

**~.::.~**

Nnnnggghhhh.

I shoveled another spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth, sniffling and wiping tears away from my face. After I puked all over the stage and some front rowers, I ran off the stage and Chels and Rylee walked me home. The other girls decided to sleep over Vivi's, but Chelsea was coming back to my house God-Knows-When.

I stuffed a bunch of pillows in my bathtub, and I'm laying down in it, doing that thing that girls do in movies when they get dumped. Eat buckets of chocolate ice-cream. It sort of helps, 'cause I pretend that the scoops are Christophe's head, and I get to chew him up and eat him. Hahahahaha di hahahaha.

So for the past two hours, I've gone through three buckets of Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream. I agree with Aquamarine, the inly men I'll fall in love with now are Ben & Jerry.

But ohmygiddygods, Christophe's so... urgh!

It isn't fair. Why does he have to be so groovy-looking? And why does his accent make me go all jelloid all the time? And why did I _puke_ when I saw him hug Amy? Gosh, Rhi, you are going bonkers. More proof? You just said bonkers.

I heard soft knocking coming from my door.

"Go away, I'm busy getting fat." I shouted, but the person ignored it and opened the door anyway.

"Are you okay? You have been up here for about two and a half hours," It was my little Russian step-sister, Dylan.

"I'm fine. I just decided to get really, really, REALLY fat, and then go into the sumo-wrestling buisness, and then lose weight on The Biggest Loser, and become a Playboy model and join the Bad Girls Club." I shoveled more chocolate ice cream in my mouth.

"Well, that is just dandy and everything, but I am serious." She speaks so properly. You know that horror movie _Orphan_? My sister sounds exactly like Esther, it creeps me out sometimes.

"No," I sighed. "Christophe-"

"I know." She said, and closed the door, leaving.

Wait, what?

"Does she know something I don't?" I wondered aloud, eating more chocolate ice cream. "Aw fuck, I'm all out..."

That was my last bucket of ice cream! Woe is me, how shall I live? It's only ten p.m., so Fireball won't be 'round until at least Midnight. I got up to get my laptop, and went right back into my bathtub bed. I decided to log onto Facebook.

I scanned over the homepage, I always do that, before something caught my eye.

Eric Cartman's status was 'Watch the rainbow bitch puke!' and he had attached a video of me singing How You Love Me Now, and then throwing up and running off stage. And over thirty people 'liked' it, and it has over one hundred comments. God...

I decided to try and seem like I didn't care, so I 'liked' it. I also had a few comments. One on this photo of me wearing 3D glasses, and I had stitches drawn on the corners of my mouth down my draw in eyeliner.

Craig commented it. He wrote 'ew'. Just that. I typed back a reply.

**Rhiannon Edwards: Thank you, Pom-Whelk Boner Boy :]]**

My cell phone started vibrating. I looked at the number, but I didn't recognize it. I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_..." The mystery caller proceeded on serenading me to My Chemical Romance's Teenagers.

"Uh, thank you?" I replied once they finished.

"No problem." The guy said, and hung up.

Alright... not everyday I (or anyone) gets a random guy call them and sing to them...

My cell almost immediatly buzzed.

"Hullo?" I said.

"Stay cool, kid." A pre-pubescent boy voice said, and hung up.

Second weird call in a row!

My phone buzzed again with a text message. Again, another number I did not recognize. I picked it up.

It read: "I eat children. First, I kidnap them. Then, I take them home, and tape their hands and feet so they can't run. Then I feed them a bit so they get a little fat on them. After they're nice and plump, I'll remove all the hair on their body and wash them. After they're cleaned, I'll gut them and fill them with spices and other wonderful things. I'll cook them in a tanning bed (that I wired to be more like an oven), until they're perfectly brown.

And then I feast."

That's only the scariest thing I have ever read in my entire life.

I'm going to ignore that and pretend I never read it, but that isn't exactly working, especially since I'm imagining all this happening in my head. With my little sister as the child!

I surfed the internet a little more, before typing in 'Pizza is' on google.

I started bursting out laughing at the first result and set it as my status.

My new status is: pizza is a lot like sex. when it's good it's really good. when it's bad it's still pretty good.

That brought my spirits up a bit. Also the fact that I just realized it's December. That means Christmas!

Mistletoe... snogging... presents... loved ones...

Is Christmas _trying_ to depress me?

* * *

_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way  
coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame  
when it's over, me and my selfish ways  
go back to start again  
go back to start again_

* * *

**Built This Way - Samanthat Ronson**

**Sorry for the short chapter, and that I didn't use many (or the two new) OC's. I just REALLY wanted to update! It's getting harder updating without my own computer DX.**

**I am still accepting OC's!**

**Absolutely fabby OC's used : **

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Until next chapter!**


	9. Phwoar

**Back with another chapter of **_**Killer Klowns and Skittles**_

**Did you guys know that a lot of this stuff is based off of real-life things? **

**LUL, I was laughing about it on the phone with my mates a few weeks ago.**

**Not EVERYTHING, just little things, sometimes big things, Rhiannon (she's in a way, based off of me. Her and Dylan are.).**

**A lot of the stuff is also made-up XD**

**I'm a writer, it's what I do, yo.**

**Also, I have an idea about Dylan. More information at the end of this chapter 3**

**And, to all my reviewers...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Really.**

**I'm sending you virtual hugs right now,**

**in a non-lezzie way, though XD**

* * *

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

* * *

My mother had eventually talked me out of the bath-tub/bed, mostly because she hated when I ate anywhere except my bedroom. I don't know why we even have a dining room table, actually. Or a dining room, for that matter. We barely ever use it, except for Thanksgiving. My mom is just weird like that, but I love her anyway.

My mom got me chinese food again. She knows I'm upset, and she also knows how much I love Chinese food. Just the Lo-Mein, Honey Chicken, Fried Chicken, and fries. I don't know, Chinese fried chicken just tastes amazing. I've been watching Christmas specials for the past hour, the Powerpuff Girls Christmas thingie. The movie where Princess wishes to be a Powerpuff girl and escapes to the North Pole and makes it so she's the ONLY kid on the 'Nice' list, and the Powerpuff girls have to make it to the North Pole before she does to save Christmas and tell Santa. I love this movie so much, to be honest.

I've also been on this website called . Yes, there is an actual websites, and it's basically made up of facts about poop. I am strangely intrueged by all of the facts, and I've read every single one. I don't think it's healthy to be fascinated by facts about poop, like that 3/4 of poop is made of water. Other than that, I've been on Facebook, my addiction, just looking at other people's facebooks.

I noticed a lot of people were doing that thing where you list your best friend as the person you are married to, and your other best friends as siblings and parents and relatives. I haven't done that yet, but on Pom-Whelk Boner Boy's Facebook, he's married to Tweek, his parents are Clyde and Lucy, and his siblings are Token, Lucky, Vivi, Kenny, and a few other people.

Hm... I should do that.

Except I'm not exactly sure who my best friend is yet, though I'm leaning towards Chels, but I'm not sure. And I don't know if anyone will _accept_ my invitation to be part of my facebook family, you know? I'll see to it later, I guess. So now, I am going to be a creepy stalker and look at people's profiles. Starting with Pom-Whelk Boner Boy's.

His profile picture was him with Tweek, obviously. He had on that stupid hat of his, and his long bangs were swept to the site, like an emo boy. His eyes were like... ELECTRIC blue, no joke. He had on a tight black 'Mindless Self Indulgence' t-shirt. Tweek was standing next to him, being a cutie. Honestly, I think Tweek is downright _adorable_. His blonde hair was messy as usual, with his bangs nearly covering his soft, mocha eyes. He was also wearing an MSI t-shirt, so I'm guessing it was taken at a concert. His status said 'back from the chance. tweek sleeping overrr.'

I scrolled down to look at all his posts and stuff (hey, when I say stalk other people's profiles, I mean it). It was mostly just a bunch of weird conversations, one being about him being the God of Skinny jeans or something, and one that made me burst out laughing. Kenny had gone through the trouble of writing 10 different posts. The posts were:

'One weiner'

'Two weiners'

'3 weiners'

'4 weiners'

'More.'

'5 weiners'

'6 weiners'

'7 weiners'

Then Craig had written 'shuttup dickface', and Kenny just put a winking smiley. God, I love Kenny. Not like that, though. I decided to stalk Craig's pictures now, and autimatically, the first picture I see, is one of Craig holding Tweek's chin and kissing him on the cheek, and Tweek with a horrified expression on his face. Pom-Whelk Boner Boy, you are _gay_. What struck me as odd, though, is that _Tweek_ uploaded it, and the tag was 'When life was good 3'.

What is that supposed to mean, 'When life was good'?!

Did they use to date? Or did something really big happen? Agent Rhiannon Edwards, you are on the case...

My bedroom door swung open, and I whipped my head around to see none other than Fireball, standing in my doorway grinning.

"Hiya, Rhi. Whatcha been up to?" She asked, slamming the door shut. She started stripping down to her underwear, and pulled on a pair of 'Play With Fire' girl-boxers, and a black tank-top that said 'Everyone is entitled to my opinion'.

"An 'Eating-Chocolate-Ice-Cream' pity party." I shrugged. "How's the rest of the Kiwi Gang?"

"Ohmygosh, you should have seen it! Bebe was like, _totally_ flirting with Kyle, she even KISSED him! You should have seen it. Keira punched her right in her Barbie-doll face, it was hilarious! Fagface DeLorne kept asking me where you were, and that he needed to talk to you, so I told him to fuck off, and Clyde was looking for you, too. He's probably going to drop by tomorrow morning or call tonight or something." Chelsea managed to say all this whilst putting her hair in a messy bun.

I felt another pang of guilt in my chest. That happens _every single time_ I heard Clyde's name. That look he gave me when he found out that Christophe and I were dating... it's stuck in my mind forever.

I shook my head, tying my hair in a pony tail, with the croppy shorter parts just sticking out. "I got these weird calls before, people were singing to me. And this creepy one that describes how to eat children..."

Chelsea started laughing. "It worked!"

"Huh?" I asked. So _Fireball_ had something to do with this...

"I went on MysteryGoogle, this site where you get what the person before you searched for, and I kept entering 'Text this number'-I put your number there-'And cheer her up, she's having a bad day =('. People actually did it!" She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile and hug her. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem!" She grinned. "If I had Christophe's number... the things I'd tell those MysteryGooglers to do..."

I grinned, nodding. "I'd tell them his address and tell them to cut off his manhood."

Chelsea snorted trying not to laugh, but ended up cracking up.

"Oh you..." Her voice trailed off, before she jumped off. "Wanna go blow shit up?!"

"It's sort of late! Why don't we watch... a movie, instead?" I suggested. To be honest, I was also sort of... _scared_ of blowing stuff up.

"Sure, pussy." She playfully shoved me as I got up to get a movie.

"What about Aquamarine? I haven't seen it in ages..." I suggested. I didn't want to be a sissy, watch _A Walk To Remember_, and cry like a little baby.

"Sure thing, scooteroo." Fireball said as I popped in the DVD, shut off the lights, and sat back on my bed.

**~.::.~**

"I can't believe you _cried_ while watching _Aquamarine_, for Christ's sake!" That was the first thing out of Chelsea's mouth when I finally woke up.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her. She was dressed already; in checkered skinny jeans with a black hoodie that read 'My Eyes Are Up Here' across the chest with an arrow pointing upward. Her hair was in a messy bun held together with chopsticks.

"I'm a mega-softie, alright?" I shrugged, stretching.

"Sure, sure. You're mom finished making breakfast, by the way. It's downstairs!" She smiled.

I quickly brushed my teeth (I tasted fuzzy), and followed her down my stairs. Dylan was still in her room with Karen and Ruby, I could hear them just getting up and talking about 'How totally cute' Taylor Lautner is.

I felt myself getting goosebumps, my house is so cold, and I'm still in my tank-top and shorties. I followed her lazily into my kitchen, walking off to the sink to get a plate. I turned around, and dropped my plate on the floor.

Clyde was standing right in front of me.

"Oh yeah, Clyde stopped by..." Chels shrugged her shoulders, as if saying 'woopsie daisy'.

"Skittles?" He said uneasily as I wiped some blood off my leg. A shard of plate had cut me.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, I could feel my heartbeat in my ears.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I hugged him back

"Awww," I heard Chels said, and I blushed.

"I'm sorry about what happened," He said. "Want to talk about it?"

I briefly glanced over at Chels, who was mouthing 'GO BITCH GO!'. I nodded.

"Just let me put on some pants," I said uneasily, before dashing upstairs to put on my pants.

**~.::.~**

Ohmygiddygods.

Clyde and I are walking around Stark's Pond (which is near my house), and we're holding hands.

"I think he was using me as a Red Herring to get to Amy, to make her jealous..." I said as we walked along the waters. "I mean, I _saw_ the signs, man. I saw him looking at her, and he kissed me in front of her."

"Mhm..." Clyde bit his lip for a second, then gripped my hand harder. "I think that you shouldn't blame yourself for him being a douchefag. I also think that you are _so_ out of his league. If he has the fucking _nerve_ to cheat on _you_, of all girls, he must be blind. You are gorgeous and insanely amazing, and he's missing out."

I could feel my face heat up, and I moved closer to him. Clyde was a seriously great guy, and he gave me the fuzzies, but why aren't I going all goo-goo over him? Maybe... somewhere inside me... I'm still heels-over-head for the Sex God.

We started walking back to my house (where Chelsea thinks I left her, but I picked up that she was following us cuz I saw her in a tree). It was a peaceful, not-awkward-at-all-even-though-we're-just-friends-yet-we're-holding-hands silence.

We arrived at my doorstep.

"Well, I gotta go... see ya' tonight at the bowling thingie," He said, biting his lip.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, just a small little peck that made my stomach do a flip-flop.

"Y-yeah, see you." I said shakily as he walked away.

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, before slumping against the door.

"...Phwoar."

* * *

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
--------------------------------------------------_

**Phwoar. New chapter, finally!**

**Oh Clyde, he's too cute X3.**

**But Rhiannon! Gosh, she has to pick either Clyde or Christophe. **

**Who do you think??**

**Though I think most of you know the answer!**

**Fabbity Fab Fab OC's**

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**OC's Appearing in the next chapter at the bowling party!**

**Emily Malkinson - Botherer 1337**

**Joey Marino - Kootie Bomb**

**Wonder Blake - Vegasbbyxx**


	10. Santa BlowUp Dolls Not the Sexual Ones

**Hoooooowdy-ho!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Back with yet another chapter of Killer Klowns and Skittles~**

**Goshers, I have yet /another/ idea for an OC story XD**

**One that I actually planned out the ending and all, it's based off of a movie (NO, not Twilight. A /GOOD/ movie that is neither Twilight or Harry Potter!)**

**But I'm going to save that for when I finish one of the fanfics I'm working on currently~**

**So here we go, more of Rhiannon's dramatic life XD**

* * *

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he come_

* * *

Wowzeroonie.

I'm still in 'Holy-SHIT' mode because of the whole Clyde thing. Chelsea had bombarded me with questions the second I stepped inside, asking all about Clyde. Did I kiss him? Yes. Do I like him? I don't know. Am I over the SG? I don't think so. After she finished playing Twenty Questions with me, she left, saying she wanted to go 'blow shit up' with Kenny. Thus leaving me all aloney and on my owney, but that's okay with me.

I trudge up to my bedroom, totally bored out of my mind. The bowling party isn't until eight, I think, and it's barely even noon yet. I close the door behind me and stretch a bit. I've always been a bit lazy, or the kind of person that would rather be invited than invite. I don't want to become to much of computer addict, so I fight my urges and leave it untouched on my dresser. I wander around my house aimlessly, taking pictures of myself and just random things. I sit on the bay window at the end of my room and look out onto the street to people-watch.

I spot Craig and Tweek outside Craig's house, building a snowman. Tweek's trying to pick up stones, but Craig throws a snowball at him and he freaks out, and starts throwing snowballs back at Craig. Craig started laughing, and when Tweek turned around to pick up more snow, he ran over and tackled him to the snow covered ground. Tweek turned so he was lying on his back, and his face was bright red. Craig kissed Tweek's nose, then rolled off him and ran inside, with Tweek following right behind him. Dude, I _have_ to know what is/was going on between those two.

Some kid with shaggy black hair and big dark eyes was walking down the street. He stopped in front of my house and looked up at me, so me, being a genius, tried to duck and ended up falling backwards and hitting my head. That was going to hurt tomorrow morning.

After a few minutes of just lying on the floor, staring at my ceiling blankly, I jumped up when my cell rang. Maybe it was Christophe begging forgiveness... or someone saving me from my boredom.

"Hey'o." I greeted, putting the phone on speaker. I've sort of been freaked to holding it near my ear after hearing the radiation can give you cancer.

"Hello, Rhiannon." a female voice said from the other end. You know what never occured to me? How is everyone getting my number?

"Why hello, stranger." I replied.

"Oh," she laughed. "Sorry, it's me, Wendy Testaburger. Want to hang out a bit before the party?"

How the hell did she get my number? "Sure, but how'd you get my number?"

"Facebook." she replied simply. "Meet me at Shakey's in half an hour."

"Sure thing, see ya then." I hung up.

Well, I had plans. So I didn't have to hang around and spy on people like a creeper. I took a quick shower, in case I smelled funky. I put on bright blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with 'Paramore' written on it in bright pink, rainbow converse, and a blue checkered bandana around my neck. And, of course, a little black bow in my rainbow hair. I put on eyeliner and mascara and the whole pancake or enchalada or whatever, and some ice blue lippy.

I threw on my neon orange and green plaid parka with the faux fur on the hood and started walking to Shakey's. It was pretty cold out today. But everything looked so Christmas-y. Probably because Christmas is fast approaching. All the houses have twinkling lights all over them, and Santa blow-up dolls (no, not the sexual ones). I love this time of year, honestly.

On my way to Shakey's, I passed quite a few people. Like Lulu, who was with Kenny. They were walking out of TGI Friday's.

"Hey," I smiled and waved at them.

"Hi!" Lulu greeted. "You're going to the bowling party tonight, right?"

"Of course!" I replied.

"We'll see you there, then." Kenny said, before tugging Lulu along somewhere else.

A little ahead of me, I saw Silas. He was with a girl I haven't seen before. She had short messy light brown hair with bangs, and blue eyes. As I got closer, I noticed she had freckles. She was wearing a white parka with mixed gray fur on the hood and skinny jeans tucked into shin-high gray heeled boots.

"Hi, Rhiannon!" Silas said, grinning at me.

"Hey Silas." I smiled back. "Hi Girl."

"Hello, I'm Emily Malkinson, nice to meet you." She smiled at me, shaking my head.

"Oh! You're the diabetic kid's sister, right?" I said. Scott was in my math class.

"Yeah, that's me." She replied.

"Well, I gotta get going, I'm meeting Wendy at Shakey's," I said. "I'll see you two at the bowling party, catch ya' on the flipside."

They waved at me, before looking at something on Emily's phone. She looked a little younger than the rest of the kids I knew. Maybe she just had a baby face.

I made it to Shakey's five minutes late, but that's alright. I noticed this place was themed like the fifties, with pink vintage wallpaper, and pictures from the the twenties and fifties all over the place, including a neon sign that said 'I Love Lucy' on the wall. There was even a jukebox, that was playing some nifty song, and that famous picture of Marylin Monroe in that white dress getting blown up by wind hanging over it. The waitresses were dressed in high-waisted light pink poodle skirts with white dress shirts tucked into them, and a black or pink scarf tied around their neck. On their feet they were wearing rollerskates.

I walked in, before spotting Wendy at a booth in the back. I walked over, sliding into the seat across the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey!" She smiled at me. She wasn't wearing her pink hat today, surprisingly. She was wearing a red tank-top underneath her jacket, which was a red and black plaid jacket with black fur on the hood. I didn't want to look under the table like a weirdo to see the rest of her outfit, but it's safe to assume she's wearing pants.

"What's up?" I asked, shimmying out of my jacket and putting it beside me.

"Nothing much, actually." She shrugged. "I heard about what happened with Christophe... I'm sorry."

The way she said it, it almost sounded as if we had been married and he died in war. "It's alright... well, that was a lie, I'm still pretty miffed."

"God, I would be too!" She exclaimed. "Stan and I... we break up a lot and all, but I'd get so angry if he dated another girl... like that Madison girl. She likes him."

"Really?" I said, but I knew that already. I didn't want to rat Madi out, though.

"Yeah." Wendy said.

"Hello, my name is Wonder, and I'll be your server today," a waitress skated over to our table.

She looked pretty young. She had shoulder-length cinnamon brown hair with bangs, and ENORMOUS blue eyes, like Allison's from America's Next Top Model. She also had freckles.

"Oh, hello, Wendy." She smiled at Wendy, then smiled at me. "Hello."

"Hey, Wonder." Wendy smiled. "I'll have the usual."

Wonder nodded, then turned to me. "And you?"

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake," I replied, and she jotted that down in a little black book.

"Okay, your orders will be right up!" She skated away.

"Wow, she has big eyes!" I commented.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous!" Wendy pouted. "By the way, that's Wonder Blake, she's in our grade. She's part of the school Rock Ensamble, and she's really shy. She sings at Coffee Shops a lot and stuff because her sister died a few years ago. Have you ever heard that song 'Let Me Out', by a rocker blonde girl named London?"

"Dude, yes! That was my favorite song when I was little!" I jumped a little in my seat.

"That was Wonder's older sister." Wendy informed me.

My mouth popped open. "Dude, seriously? Daaaaamn..."

"Yeah," Wendy said.

Wonder skated back towards our table with a tray holding a vanilla milkshake, and a strawberry-banana smoothie. "Enjoy." She smiled, setting down our drinks before skating off.

Wendy took a sip of her smoothie. "So, Christophe was looking for you at the Chance,"

"I know." I said grudgingly, drinking some yummy vanilla shake.

"You should give him another go," She said. "I've known Christophe for a while, and yes, he's hard, but he's also really... he feels like shit, alright?"

"Did you just call me down here because he asked you to?" I asked hesistantly.

Wendy sighed. "Gregory asked me to. Says Christophe's been bitching to him that he feels like a douche for doing that just for a screw, blah blah blah."

"You can just tell Gregory to tell him to suck my dick." I spat out.

Wendy sort of smiled at my retort. "You don't have a dick."

"Well..." I started.

"I get it, though."

"Good," I said.

We sat there, both drinking our drinks, waiting for the other one to say something.

"Hey, you know a lot about people, right?" I started.

"Weird question... but yes." She nodded. "Why?"

"You know Pom- er, Craig? And Tweek?" I said. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes,"

"What's going on between them? On Facebook, Tweek had a picture of Craig kissing his cheek, and it said 'when life was good' with a little heart next to it. And I saw Craig kiss his nose today." I spilled out.

Wendy bit her lip. "Well... they used to date. But then Vivi came into the picture."

* * *

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go_

* * *

**Uh-oh, cliff-hangerosity!**

**Ugh, I keep putting off the bowling party, I know!**

**But I wanted to get a chapter out, and I also don't feel like writing right now XD**

**Awesomeosity OC's:**

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Emily Malkinson - Botherer 1337**

**Wonder Blake - Vegasbbyxx**

**OC's coming up in the bowling chapter:**

**Joey Marino - Kootie Bomb**


	11. If I Had a Tumor, I'd Name It Marla

**Oy, sorry it's taking so long to update! Being grounded sucks (yes, STILL grounded. It's been what, a month?). So I only get ONE hour computer time on WEEKENDS. Boo-hoo XC. So anyway, let us continue, shall we?**

* * *

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
_

* * *

Wendy bit her lip. "Well... they used to date. But then Vivi came into the picture."

Walloping websnappers, I think my stomach just fell six thousand feet. Craig and Tweek used to _date_, for Blimey O'Reilly's Trousers sake! And then Vivi... I'm pretty damn confused, especially since I'm three quarters of a pie sure that Craig likes Lucy, and now...

"Oh my fiddling cows, that just hit me like a ton of bricks hitting a lemur." I say, bitting my lip to analyze what Wendy told me, and trying to fit the pieces together.

Wendy just gave me a look. "Alright, I'm going to pretend to know what that means." She smiled.

"Wait, what happened, though?" I asked, sipping my vanilla shake.

"Craig and Tweek have always been best friends, since the fight in third grade. In seventh grade on Valentine's day, Craig showed up at school with flowers and a box of coffee beans, got down on one knee, and asked Tweek to date him. It was actually really, totally, insanely adorable. Tweek said yes, and then Craig kissed him. Trust me, Craig must be very talented if he can kiss Tweek. The kid's basically a walking vibrator, but anyway. They'd always hold hands and sit together and kiss eachother, they were basically inseprable. Then in ninth grade, Vivi was assigned to work with Tweek on a project, and what started out as a friendship became something more." Wendy said. The way she's talking makes it sound like someone on 'Snapped' describing how a woman kills her husband.

"Aww..." I say, signaling for her to go on.

"Vivi was told that Craig and Tweek had broken up, when they actually didn't, so she kissed Tweek right in front of Craig. Craig... Gosh, he went INSANE. He sat there, and you could see the hate in his eyes. He got up and stormed outta there, and he just... snapped, and beat the living shit out of random people. One guy still can't walk because of how bad Craig got him. Afterwards, Tweek broke it off with Craig. I felt so terrible looking at Craig everyday, he was like the walking dead. He had no emotion, no spark, no _anything_ in his eyes. He started getting purple hollows under his eyes, and he got so much skinnier. He wasn't eating or sleeping, and his eyes were always red and puffy from sobbing. He even started cutting." Wendy stated, licking her lips, tearing a bit.

"Craig isn't like that. He's the type of guy who doesn't care about anything, nothing touches him. Nothing affects him, so when he started acting like that... man, that was basically the only thing he cared about, Tweek, I mean, and now he was gone from his life. Just looking at him, you could tell he was miserable, you could tell that this wasn't just another little break-up. Craig had fallen, and he fell _**hard**_ for Tweek.

"He isolated himself from everyone, even Tweek, for a long time. Then one day, he was gone. People had began assuming he killed himself, but then his sister put a stop to that. She said he was in the hospital for attempted suicide. When word got around to Tweek, he turned so pale, like the blood ran out from his face, and he _ran_. He ran all the way to the hospital. I'm not sure what happened afterwards, but Craig came back after three months at the wacky shack, and he was sort of like his old self. Sort of. He was more cold, harsh, and mean. He started wearing a lot more grays and blacks rather than blue, and the only person he'd talk to for a while was Tweek. Slowly, he started returning to his old ways, becoming the Craig we all know and love. You may not know it since you didn't know him before, but try _really_ looking at him. In his eyes, there's a whole world of hurt and depression that he's keeping locked away, for Tweek's sake."

I'm at a loss for words. I'm _never_ at a loss for words. I think I understand Craig a wee bit more. Maybe's he's a jerk-off because he's totally in love with Tweek. And now I feel like a jerk-off for being a jerk-off to him cuz he was being a jerk-off to me, if that made any sense.

"That's so... sweet." I say, sighing. "I never knew he was such a sweetheart."

"I didn't either until he asked Tweek out." Wendy nodded. "I like Vivi, I really do, but it sort of pisses me off that something... something so beautiful was ruined, you know?"

I nodded. "But are Vivi and Tweek together?"

"Sort of, I think." Wendy said. "They're on-off, like Stan and I. But when they're off, they're still great friends, _un_like Stan and I. Also, unlike Stan and I, when they're broken up, nobody tries making a move on either of them, not even Craig. But because Stan's the motherFUCKING quarterback, all these girls are ready to hop on his dick!"

Shit. Looks are decieving. Wendy didn't look like she got mad that easily. "I know what you mean. Sort of."

"Sorry for that..." She blushed. "I sometimes let my anger get the best of me... but I guess the whole Christophe thing is sort of like the Stan thing. How are things, anyway?"

"I've been trying out total glaciousity on him. I'm still obviously miffed, but I don't know. I still go all goo-goo-lovely-lacey-popcorn when I think of him, and then Clyde kissed me and now I'm just thinking 'SHIT!'..." I sighed, face-palming.

"Oh that's bad... doesn't Lucky have a thing for Clyde?" Wendy cracked her knuckles nervously.

"Yes! And I don't really like Clyde like that, I don't know! The kiss was all cute and made me get all jelloid, but I still like Christophe, and Clyde basically LOVES me, and now I don't want to tell Lucky 'cause she totally loves Clyde and I feel like a terrible man-snatcher."

"It'll be alright, just... try putting Clyde down gently. And if he cries-"

"If he cries I'll have to kill myself." I cross my arms.

"No, just don't take it too personally, he's sort of a big crybaby." Wendy continued. "Really. He is, but he'll get over it... better yet, once you get him off your case, leave it to me to set him up with Lucky. Bebe and I are good at these things." She grinned.

Wendy's wickedly pretty. I know this is random, but unlike Bebe, her face doesn't look like a bitch to me, you know?

"Well, anyway, we should be getting ready to go the party now." Wendy smacked a fiver down on the table, and got up, me following her. "Want to come to my house?"

"Sure." I grin at her as we walked towards the entrance.

"Thank you and have a nice day," Wonder called after us, and I turn quickly and smile at her.

Wendy and I stepped out onto the sidewalk, nearly crashing into two people who decided that it'd be oh-so lovely to chat right outside the door, where another unexpecting two people almost not only hit them with the door, but they also nearly crash into them and cause the two front-door people to fall down.

"Whoa, hey, lookit that hair!" One of the girls said, reaching out to pat my head. "It's most excellent!"

She's taller than me, that's for sure. About 5 inches taller, actually. She has long, straight chocolate brown hair with bangs resting right above her dark brown eyes. She has hollows under her eyes, so she's either a stoner, or an insomniac in my opinion. She's wearing a threadbare tie dye tank top with a flannel shirt over it, torn up light blue skinny jeans and aniron peace sign on braided brown leather string around her neck. She also has a studded arm-band, and beat-up old Converse.

The other girl was... playing the banjo? Okay... the other girl is playing a banjo right outside Shakey's while conversing with a stoner/insomniac. I am quite baffled. She's wearing rainbow skinny jeans with a black checkerboard parka with gray fur on the hood, and a shirt that says 'Don't Hassle the Hoff'. Her bangs are dyed red, which autimatically remind me of Lucy, and her long brown hair is tied in a side ponytail. And yeah, she's playing the banjo.

"Doodly doodly doo..." She was plucking away at the strings, but then turned to me and smiled very... creepishly. "Fuck Fact of the day! Did you know that AIDS originated from fucking monkeys!?"

"Really now?" I say, and she nods excitedly.

"You guys going to the party?" Wendy smiled.

"Of course!" They both said, and Wendy nodded.

"See you there." She tugged me along. Once we were a good distance from them, she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Jude is one of the girls who tries hopping on Stan's dick when we break up." Wendy snarled. "Even when we're _not_ broken up she's all over him."

"Oh... I'm sorry." What am I _supposed_ to say!?

Wendy sighed, biting her lip. "But I guess me and Stan are only going back to eachother because we're afraid of going for the ones we really want..."

"What?" Okay, first she's bitching about girls pining after Stan, but she and Stan don't even like eachother anymore, what?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was rambling!" Wendy flashed a smile as we continued walking, and I noticed we were already in the neighborhoods.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before reaching a house. A purple house.

"Welcome to my abode," She grins again, and unlocks the door letting us inside.

The first thing that hits me is the strong smell of home-made chocolate chip cookies wafting in from the kitchen. Her house is old-fashioned, with vintage wall-paper and ranch-style couches and armchairs. There's a big plasma screen T.V. at the far wall, and a fireplace opposite of it, with pictures of Wendy in various times of her life. I make out pictures of her when she was a baby, a little girl, and one of her and Stan. Stan has braces in them and he looks about... thirteen. Aww, they've been together (sort of) for _years_!

"Hi, mom!" She shouted, and a women came out of the kitchen.

Wendy looks almost exactly like her mother. Her mother's hair isn't silky-straight like Wendy's, but falls in curls down to her chest. She has piercing blue eyes like Wendy does, and even light freckles sprinkled across her nose like Wendy. She's wearing deep red lippy, with a plain white dress with a yellow apron covered in flour. Perfect example of a 1950's housewife, though we're in the 21st century.

"Hi, sweetie." Her mom waved at us.

"Mom, this is Rhiannon, she's a friend of mine." Wendy introduced me, and her mom smiled at me.

"Hi, Rhiannon." She nodded. "Wow, what crazy hair!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Testaburger." I grinned quickly, before Wendy pulled me up to her room.

Wendy's room isn't all girly-girl like I expected. The walls are a light ocean blue colour, with a bay window looking out on the neighborhood. Her bed is a white canopy bed with blue sheets, and she has tons of blue or white pillows on her bed. She has a white desk off to the corner with a Mac on it, and a stack of books with bookmarks in various places. There are pictures all over her wall, and a fancy-shmancy cameria on a shelf. She has a poster of Lily Allen on her wall, next to a poster of Brad Pitt.

"Dude, I love Brad Pitt!" I exclaimed. "He was in my favorite movie _ever_, Fight Club, if you heard of it!"

"Yup!" Wendy smiled. "I'm actually reading the book!" She pointed to the stack of books.

"I would marry Fight Club, but that'd be weird." I say, and she laughs.

"I actually have Fight Club, and we have a few hours to kill..." Wendy looks at me in that you-thinkin'-what-I'm-thinkin' way.

"We're watching it." I announced, and high-fived her.

_-------------------_

"If I had a tumor, I'd also name it Marla." Wendy commented as we walked to the bowling alley.

"I'd also want to fight Ghandi." I nodded. "And my dad. I'd fight my dad." I scowled.

Wendy seemed to pick up on the dirty look on my face. "You are Jack's overwhelming rage."

I couldn't help but grin. "I am Jack's goofy smile now."

We neared the bowling alley, and as we walked in, I noticed everyone was there. They weren't kidding when they said _everyone_ was going. Everyone I knew (in my grade) was here.

Including Christophe.

We pushed open the door. It's showtime.

"I am Jack's broken heart."

* * *

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

* * *

**I'm sorry for post-poning the bowling party yet again!**

**But you gotta love them 'I am Jack's' quotes!**

**Awesomeosity OC's:**

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Vivi Sykes - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee Ann Royce - tazrr.**

**Keira Keen - RemmyBlack**

**Bain Cynis - Anonymous Void**

**Chelsea Marie Richey - Psycho-Pyro-Maniac **

**Angela Margaret Carnahan - Dylan2910**

**Lynda Kara Rivera - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Lulu Morgan Summers - Especially Kenny**

**Silas and Ozzy Landon - Reneko-Chan**

**Madison Jones - Humdiddly**

**Marisa and Vito Sossani - live . laugh . shop **

**Lucky Day - Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Dani Jones - Robyn**

**Jackson Robert Williams - LongLiveKenny14**

**Amy Grey - LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**Johnny Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**

**Mary Christmas - CrystolConeticut**

**Emily Malkinson - Botherer 1337**

**Wonder Blake - Vegasbbyxx**

**April Xrcyb - WarmCocoaCookie  
Jude Monroe - Hollywood Grimm**

**OC's coming up in the bowling chapter:**

**Suzume Hitori - ****Misery's Prescription**

**Joey Marino - Kootie Bomb**

**Lilith Anderson - rainsaysRAWR**

**Vean Redding - CVillainS**


End file.
